


100 Sweet Daydreams

by BB_Eight



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/M, Illness, Long-Distance Relationship, Reader is hospitalized, Romance, Smut? maybe?, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB_Eight/pseuds/BB_Eight
Summary: 100 different oneshot stories staring Characters from the Star Wars universe. And of course You! The reader!Everything from Alternate Universe in a modern setting to a divergence on the main story. Enjoy!(For now, this is The Last Jedi Spoiler Free!)





	1. Dating App- HuxXreader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your love life was nonexistent. Maybe an app would help?

You had recently broken up a long and messy relationship. And naturally, you were pretty depressed. It had been you to do the break up, but things your ex had said at the end really had you fucked up. 

For one, he had revealed that he had cheated on you. Multiple times. With multiple people.

A second thing, was the entire 4 years you had been together?, had been a sham. He had admitted to you that he had purposely kept himself distance, purposely insulted you from time to time and purposely cheated. All so in the end, he wouldn’t be the one hurt.

Fucking bastard. 

But you were past that now. In fact, you were ready to go out and have fun. 

Fuck what anyone thought or said.

Your friend Rey had invited you to come spend the weekend with her and go to a few parties. You accepted gladly, knowing that her being on a college campus, parties would be many and hot guys your age would be in throngs.

But that had been a let down. The two of you had dressed up, bought alcohol and had some pre-game shots; Only for you to spend 4 hours, in the cold, trying to find a party. 

There was only one and it was only guys. Something neither of you wanted to deal with. 

It had been years since you had a date. Years since any guy had approached you. Years since you had even been flirted with.

So, needless to say, you were really, really freaking disappointed. 

So you decided to try a new dating app called ‘Droids’ (The name was off putting and at first you had thought it was a robot building app.)

That too seemed to be a dead end. Guy after guy after guy you matched with would either send dick pics, lewd texts or ask for nudes. You were so done with this shit. So ready to just swear off all men and never date again.

“I’m so freaking done.” You huffed, blocking yet another asshole who had sent a picture of a rather sad and gross looking penis. You hated this app and were so ready to delete it, become a hermit and be done with men.

“Maybe you’re just picking creeps?” Rey smiled cheekily as she dodged the pillow you sent flying her way. The two of you sat on your bed, Rey studying and you, dealing with unwanted dick pics. 

“Why would I pick creeps??? How am I supposed to know?” You huffed, shaking your phone about. “What should I be looking for?”

Puffing out your chest, you adopted a deeper tone, “Hi, my name is Brad and I for one do not send dick pics. Swipe right to match with me!”

Rey howled with laughter while you shot her a half amused, half exasperated look. You soon joined in as she too, adopted a silly stance, voice deep as she bellowed out.

“CHAD. 24. NO DICK PICS HERE. SWIPE RIGHT.”

“Stop!!” You wheezed, tears dripping from your eyes as she continued. The other girl grinned cheekily, her soft brown hair swinging in front of her face as she hunched over in bed, laughing her ass off.

“Listen Y/N.” Rey wiped away a tear that had leaked out in the uproar. “Perhaps you’re swiping right more often then you should?”

You frowned, unsure of what she meant by that. Rey saw your expression and quickly back peddled.

“Not like that! I mean like, maybe you’re so eager for love, that guys you wouldn’t normally look at, you’re giving a chance now?”

You pursed your lips. She was right. You didn’t like to admit it, but she was right. You had been swiping right for guys that weren’t your type, or had weird bios. Not for fun, but in the hopes that the ones you did match with would be more interesting or not what they seemed like.

Rey scooched closer to you, reaching out and grabbing your phone. Opening the ‘Droid’ app, she went onto the swiping page and began.

“Ok yes or no. Don’t think about it. Just say whatever comes to mind first.” She looked serious, finger hovering above the ‘Begin’ button. You nodded briefly, slightly amused and sort of not wanting to do this. 

“Okaaaay. GO!”

She wipped the phone around, first bio all ready to be swiped.

‘Kylo, 27. Master of martial arts and all things powerful’

“Um, fuck no.” You laughed, weirdest bio yet. Plus the guys pics were all of him shirtless, flexing in front of the camera. Really not your type at all. 

“Next up isssssssss.” Rey bellowed, swiping left, then turning the phone about again.

‘Poe. Let’s be friends first? I really like robots, flying and hiking!’

You squinched your eyes. This was a maybe. He was cute, a bit short for your liking, but cute. You enjoyed hiking, but not flying.

“Yes?” It came out as a question and Rey gave you a sidelong glance, lips puckered out in an over the top disapproving pouty face. You frowned, reached around her and swiped right. 

This went on for quite some time. You either approving of or denying guys, after a while however, you hit a patch of all denial. Face after face, lame bio after lame bio. They all seemed the same, all looked the same. One crappy bit after another. 

It was tiresome.

You were about to give up and call it quits when as Rey swiped left a new face came in to view. Specifically a new, handsome, drop dead gorgeous face came into view. 

“Oh hello.” You muttered, sitting up from you slumped position. Taking the phone from Rey, you took a closer look.

Tall, Ginger haired with icy eyes? Hot damn. You let out a low whistle, swiping right quickly. The man was a catch. You doubted you’d match with him.  
(His bio said businessman, yours said avid daydreamer.) But it was a worth a try. 

Rey squealed as your phone buzzed, ‘It’s a match’ Popping onto screen.

“Holy fuck.” You whispered, half shocked. Not what you had expected at all. You felt flattered and excited all at once.

“Shit Y/N!” Rey whooped, bouncing up and down in place. “First guy all night you show genuine interest in and he’s swiped you first???!!”

You shushed her, face red as a rose. This was a shocking and you were so freaking excited to see where this went.

“We still don’t know if he’s one of those.” You pointed out. Rey nodded, her face only half serious. 

“True, could be just another dick pic sender.”

You put your phone down. Now to wait and see if he sent anything.

 

It was nearly an entire day before you got a message from him. You had spent the night wondering if he’d message, but by the morning, with no message, you soon forgot the man.

That is, until while you were on the bus, a ding interrupted the music you had been listening to.  
You frowned, stopping your music and jerking out your headphones. It was a message from the ‘Droid’ app.

From Armitage Hux.

You internally braced yourself. If it was a dick pic, you might scream and jump off the bus.

It wasn’t. It was an honest to god, actual message.

‘Hello Y/N. How’re you this afternoon?’

You gaped at the message. Shocked at it. It was sort of sad, you were shocked at NOT getting a dick pic.

‘Hello. I’m doing well. How are you?’

You sent a simple reply, biting your lower lip, a tiny hope blooming within you. Perhaps this man would lead to something? Even if it was just a friendship. 

The bus jolted to a stop and you nearly fell off your seat. It was your stop. Time enough later to talk to the man. 

The day went by pleasantly. With you at every moment you could, messaging the man. It was slightly difficult, you were at work. And although it was a receptionists job and many would just consider it “not a real job”, You had a lot to do.

Back at home, you decided to ask to facetime the man. Just to make sure he was exactly who he said he was. That his profile pics weren’t fakes.  
To your great surprise, he was alright with it. The man told you he was still in work and you both agreed on a time to have the call.

8pm on the dot.

Seeing as the time was just under an hour away, you decided to quickly shower, slap on some makeup and have your hair in a simple braid.  
Skidding into your kitchen, you glanced at the clock. 10 mins to go, was that enough time to eat?

You thought so, quickly scarfing down a bowl of cereal before running back into your living room and booting up your Data-Pad. It had a bigger screen and you felt it was more suited for the task then the small screen of your phone. 

You bit your lip and glanced at the clock, then your screen. 8 pm. On the dot. No call.

Your shoulders slumped, great, he was just another lame guy. No doubt an excuse ready as to why he couldn’t and then the dick pics would start and- and-

And your thoughts were cut off as your screen lit up with a blinking icon.

‘Call from. Armitage Hux….Accept?’ 

You squealed, mentally chided yourself for being impatient and hit accept. 

“Hello Darling. Sorry for being slightly late.” 

You couldn’t place his accent at all. Hell your mind couldn’t do much of anything at the moment. The man was even better looking then his pictures. And that accent? It turned you on, a lot.

Realizing that your were just staring, you sputtered out a quick greeting, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Armitage appeared amused, one gingery eyebrow raised slightly, while a slight smirk twisted his lips. 

You cleared your throat in embarrassment. Unsure of what to say or do. To be honest, you didn’t think you’d get this far. You had assumed, incorrectly, that a facetime call wouldn’t have happened. And now, you were at a loss for words. 

Armitage chuckled, “Didn’t think I was real?”

You blushed, mouth dropping open slightly. “N-no?” You bit your lip, “Well. Ok. Yes, I did.”

Shrugging, you sighed and scratched the back of your neck, “I dunno, you seem to perfect to be real.”

The man let out a loud laugh, his eyes sparkling in amusement. “Do I really?”

He snorted at your slight pout. “I’m a boring business man my darling. I use a dating app as I barely have anytime to go out and socialize.” 

You nodded in understanding. The fact that he hadn’t gotten home till 8pm was a pretty big indicator of little to no free time. You imagined that he must go to bed around 10, so that he had enough sleep for a job that probably started at 9am. 

“Is it the same for you darling?” Armitage seemed to be moving around his home, flipping on lights and shrugging off his suit jacket and tie. 

You nodded, snuggling further into your couch, you had a feeling that your talk would be long.  
“I suppose. I mean. I probably have more time then you. But the app is convenient. And I dunno.”

You shrugged and sighed, “I haven’t gone on a date in almost 4 years.” 

Armitage paused in whatever he was doing, eyebrows raised. “Are you serious?”

You nodded, unsure of whether or not you should continue. It was personal after all. And this was your first actual conversation with the man.

You opened your mouth to respond, when all of a sudden a loud, insistent meow came from Armitage’s end of the call. The man set down his phone, turning to look at something on his floor.

“I’m coming, hold your horses Millicent.” The cat, Millicent, responded with a very loud and long meow. He chuckled, turning back to you.

“Just a second darling. I need to feed my cat. She’s been alone all day I feel that the cleaning woman has been negligent in feeding her.”

You nodded more than willing to wait. Armitage was interesting and you were becoming more and more interested in the potential of a relationship. 

After feeding his cat, Armitage quickly made himself dinner, before taking his phone into another room. As he ate, you continued to chat. You revealing bits of your past, Armitage talking about work and his family. 

You yawned as he finished up dinner, the man smiling slightly at this as he set his fork down. Your sleepiness dissolved as Millicent jumped into your field of view. She darted past Armitage’s hands as her little head dipped into his now empty bowl. She managed to lick it clean and jump away before he could get a hold of her.

“Gods above Millicent!” The man stated exasperated. “Why must you do this?”

You giggled as he seemed to chase her off camera before coming back, the little cat purring in his arms.

“She just misses you is all.” You pointed out, your smile widening as Millicent began licking the man. Armitage grimaced, then smiled sadly.

“I pay a woman to spend an hour cleaning and to feed Millicent. Though I have a notion that she does neither.”

You made a face, feeling bad for the man. He sighed and smiled at you.

“Listen Y/N. I must sleep now. I have to get up at 6 tomorrow. We have some international clients and I don’t want to fall asleep whilst the translator tells me of important yet dull guidelines.” 

“Of course!” You smiled at him, grateful that you had been able to talk for this long. 

“Have a good night Armitage.” 

“You as well Y/N. Sleep well darling.”

\---------------------------------

 

The next several day the calls became a night time routine for you guys. Day turned into weeks, nearly two months of you two talking every night. Armitage complaining about work or telling you about a new deal. You doing the same, telling him about your friends about your job. Each night ended with soft smiles and goodnights. Your days were spent longing for the night time talks you both had. Even though neither of your schedules matched up enough for dates, it was nice. 

Everything was going amazingly, until you got fired.

You hadn’t been in the wrong. A visiting higher up had decided it was “ok” to reach around and grab your ass as you had been handing out your bosses meeting plans for the day. You had responded in kind, turning around and giving a powerful right hand hook to his nose.

That night you had nearly missed Armitage’s call with all your ranting and crying about the house. You were livid that you had lost your job for defending yourself.

When you two finally connected, Armitage’s normally sleepy smile faded into concern seeing your tear streaked face.

“What happened Y/N?!”

You explained, ranting for a good twenty minutes before finally calming down and sighing. Armitage looked upset, his normally pleasant face scrunched up in apparent distaste or disgust.

“What pigs. God, Y/N. I’m honestly glad you’re out of that company. A Place that approves of that sort of behavior is no more than dog shit.”  
You knew he was right, but still. You needed a job, you had bills, rent and food to pay for. Sure you had money in savings, but at most you’d survive 3 months. 

The thought of it made you tear up again. Frustration and fear welling up within your chest.

“OH Y/N. Darling love. Don’t cry. Please.” Armitage looked nearly heartbroken, his face crumpling like a child who just saw a pet run away. 

You took a deep breath, pressing your lips together. “Sorry Armitage. I’m just stressed. Maybe it’s best if we end the call early tonight.”

The man looked ready to cry, clearly upset that the routine call would be cut short. The ginger opened his mouth to respond, when Millicent jumped up onto the table, snagging a piece of bread off his plate before diving out of view.

“God damn it Millie!!” The man yelled, exasperated. “Why must you insist on eating my food as well??” 

Armitage disappeared off camera for a moment and you could hear another cat food can being opened. The second one of the night. It had been happening for the last 2 weeks, Millicent stealing food or attempting to until she got a second can. 

Though you were upset, you did find it endearing. Though the implications weren’t good. The cat clearly wasn’t being fed.

Armitage came back into view, his normally perfectly swept back hair all disheveled. 

“I need to fire that woman. Millicent isn’t taken care of and my cat shouldn’t have to gorge herself at night just to make it through the night.” His tone was deadly quite, clearly peeved. 

You nodded, suggesting a few different sites for him to find sitters for the little cat. Armitage nodded, then paused, a bite of pasta halfway to his mouth. 

“Wait. Y/N. You like cats, yes?” 

You nodded, not sure where he was going with this. Sure you liked his cat, heck you couldn’t wait for the weekend that you’d be able to finally go over and meet the sweet little feline.

“Would you be interested in coming over twice a day to feed Millicent?” 

You bit your lip. The offer thrilled you. Yet still, you hadn’t ever truly met the man face to face. And besides, after losing your job, your free time should be spent job hunting. 

“I’ll pay you $500 a day. That should be enough, right?” The man seemed to understand your qualms. And he clearly wanted you to come take care of Millicent. 

You gaped at him. I took you a week to earn that at your last job. $500 a day? That was $2500 a week!

“Gosh that’s a lot Armitage. I don’t know if I could accept that.” 

The ginger waved off your words, quickly finishing his meal. “Nonsense. It’s a cheap fee, I pay that damned woman $700 a day to clean and watch Millicent.” 

Armitage scowled slightly, “As she does neither I’d rather clean my apartment myself and have you take care of Millie, until you get a new job.” 

You agreed to do so, writing down his address and quickly made notes of what food Millicent liked and what times Armitage wanted you there.

Once at 10 in the morning and once a 7 at night. That gave you a good amount of time to search for a job. And Armitage had stated that if some days you wanted to, staying in between those times and job hunting on your laptop was perfectly alright by him.

The first few day of your new job or sorts went by well. Sort of. Millicent, though she knew your voice, was cautious about you. Hiding when you came in and then lurking about in the shadows behind you when you moved about his place, getting her food ready and scooping the cat box. 

Slowly however she began to trust you and by the end of 2 weeks the little cat came to greet you each time, tail raised in happiness, little feets stomping all over yours as she winded around your legs in greeting.

Though this was nice, you still hadn’t found a new job. Apparently your boss had spread slander about, declaring you an unfit and violent woman. It pissed you off to no end.

Application after application was rejected and each night you went to bed more discouraged and irritated.

Armitage and Millie were bright spots, keeping you sane as you tried to find some means of support that didn’t rely on the man that maybe you were dating?

“Hello Millicent.” You murmured, turning on the kitchen light as you searched about for a can of food. Ugh, you were out, or rather Armitage was. You supposed he hadn’t had time to last night, the man hadn’t gotten home till nearly 9 last night. It was weird. Though you’d been feeding Millicent for 2 weeks, you had yet to cross paths with the man. You felt bad, he appeared to be working himself to death, his company calling him at odd hours or making him stay until way past bedtime. 

It had affected your calls, making it so that you only managed to speak every other night if you were lucky, if not, once a week, usually the weekend.

“Well you silly. I need to go out and get food.” You opened the fridge, hoping maybe he had an extra one in there. No food in their either.

You frowned, opening cabinets and his pantry. All empty. Or nearly so. Just a few microwavable meals, and one can of beans.

“Food for you and Armitage.” You muttered. 

You swiftly left, driving to the nearest grocery store. You weren’t about to let him starve.

First on your list, Cat Food. Then, fruits, vegetables and other needed ingredients. IT took you only 20 mins to find everything you needed.  
As you made your way to the check out, your phone buzzed, a text from Armitage. 

‘Home in 30. Shall we facetime then? Thank you for feeding Millie.’

You paused, looked into the cart, then glanced back down at your phone.

‘Of course!’

You were going to surprise the man. You hoped he’d be happy about it.

\-------------------------

Millicent was happily munching behind you, her little collar tag clacking against the glass of her bowl. You smiled down at her from you position in front of the stove. You gentle stirred the sauce in front of you, the aroma of basil and garlic wafting up in the warm steam. 

You heard the front door open, Armitage calling out a greeting to his cat. 

Your heart leapt. Would he be mad? Would he be disappointed? You pushed those thoughts away, focusing on your task at hand. The pasta was nearly finished and you didn’t want to burn the sauce. 

“Millie where are you, I--- Oh.”

You turned and gave a tiny wave. Armitage looked surprised, tie half undone, his suit jacket hanging over his arm. God he was so handsome, even better looking in real life. His gingery hair shining in the light of the kitchen, looking like strands of coppery gold. You blushed and cleared your throat. 

“Um. Well. Millie was out of food and um. So were you. Soooooo I thought…..” You trailed off, biting your lip, then turning back to the pasta, turning the stove off. You heard him toss his tie and jacket onto the counter. 

Was he upset? Had you overstepped your boundaries?

“Oh Y/N.” A warm hand slid about your waist, pulling you into Armitage’s chest. He smelled amazing, like home and love all at once. It was so strange, yet so pleasant. 

“You are a wonderful woman.” His arms tightened as he buried his face in your neck. You smiled, hands rubbing his back.

“This is the first time we’ve actually met haha.” You laughed, your breath stirring his hair slightly.  
He pulled back, hands still on your waist.

“I’m sorry we haven’t before.” Armitage looked apologetic. You smiled, patting his shoulders and turning back to the stove.

“Dinner is ready! I just have to get it onto plates.” You turned to see Armitage already grabbing bowls out of the cupboard. Two glasses dangling from his large hand. 

You gratefully took the bowls, grabbing a spoon and dishing out the pasta. You heard Armitage behind you, investigating his cupboards to see what you had gotten for him.

“You are too good Darling.” He murmured, “How much do I owe you.”

You shooed his words away, tutting at the very idea. “How about dinner once a week.” 

Armitage laughed, coming back to take his bowl from you. “It’s a deal darling.”

You sat at his small kitchen table, chatting back and forth, shooing Millicent off the table and laughing together. ARmitage looked happier than you had seen him in a while. And you found yourself not caring about not having a job, just enjoying what you were doing. Enjoying Armitage’s company. 

After dinner, the two of you sat in his living room, chatting over tea. Millicent curled up on Armitage’s lap, purring up at you. 

And, without warning, you fell asleep. Head resting on the bigger man’s shoulder.

 

You awoke with a start, confused as to where you were. You shifted onto your elbows, realizing you were in a bed. A large, super comfy bed. 

Armitage’s bed.

Of course, you had fallen asleep last night, had he moved you here?

You got out of the bed, shivering slightly at the sudden cold. 

Shuffling into the living room you smiled down at the ginger. He was passed out on the couch, Millicent on his chest, purring up at you when you came in. 

Then you frowned. It was 9:57. He should have been at work already. It wasn’t the weekend. It was friday and in his words a crucial day at the company. 

You quickly went into the kitchen and set out Millicent’s meal. The little cat ran in, eagerly running up to her bowl and chowing down. 

Walking back into the living room, you paused as Armitage stood up, stretching his arms and back.

“You’re late for work! I’m sorry for falling asleep last night, I should’ve been more courteous.”

Armitage turned, quickly crossing the room, a sleepy smile on his face. His gingery hair flopping about his face. 

“Y/N. We’ve been practically dating for the past 3 months. And yes last night was the first face to face meeting we’ve had. But wouldn’t you say so too?”

Armitage’s eyes searched your face, hope gleaming in them. 

You leaned in, planting a soft kiss on his lips. As you pulled back, his hands found your waist, pulling you back for another kiss. Armitage’s lips gently against yours, his hands clutching you close.

“That was nice.” You whispered, face heated. The ginger nodded, his face as red as yours.

“You are an amazing woman Y/N. I’m happy to call you mine.”

You laughed, hugging him tightly. “As am I Armitage!.”

Little feet stomped across your toes, Millicent meowing up at the two of you. Both of you laughed, the little cat seeming to voice her opinion too.

Life was looking up.


	2. Delinquent Darling- KyloxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad allergic reaction, you, the reader are stuck in the hospital. An Unwilling delinquent forced to do community service soon becomes a good friend. And possibly more.

It was too bright. Your eyes teared up as you blinked about in confusion. It hurt to look about, you kept blinking in an attempt to clear the bright white from your eyes.

It began to hurt, your head feeling like it was splitting apart.  
You shut your eyes and gratefully fell into the inky black that swooped up to grab you.

When you opened your eyes again, it was dimmer. Still white though and you realized it wasn’t from the light, but rather from the walls.  
White walls, like a hospital.  
You blinked again, trying to clear your vision. 

A face swam into your vision. Blurry at first, but a few more blinks took care of that. 

A man was smiling tentatively at you. His warm eyes radiating concern and worry. 

“Y/N? Can you hear me?”

You nodded, then winced. Your neck hurt, throat burning as well. 

What had happened?  
Why were you in the hospital?

The man was clearly a nurse or a doctor. 

You shifted to sit up, to ask him what had happened and let out a silent cry of pain.  
Your ribs burned and ached and seemed to creak. The burning in your throat spread downwards, an inferno in your ribs and throat. Your stomach churned, the burning leaking into your intestines and lashing out with a fiery tongue. 

“Whoa, whoa, sit back Y/N.” The man gently guided you back down, hands barely touching your shoulders.

“Y/N. I’m Finn, I’m one of the nurses taking care of you.” 

You felt panic welling in your mind, a cold ice flickering between the flames of pain you felt. Had you been in an accident?  
You couldn’t remember. Your mind was blank. You had been going to lunch and then what? You didn’t know, it was all black and blank. 

“Do you remember what happened?” Finn asked, his look of worry still present. 

Slowly, you shook your head. Pain lashed through your neck as you did this.

You wanted to cry. The pain was unlike anything you’d ever felt. 

Finn explained to you that while at lunch, you had tried a new food. (You didn’t remember this. You just remembered getting into the restaurant.)  
A fruit to be exact. A small, simple Plum.

And you were apparently allergic. Deadly allergic. 

Half a minute after finishing a single bite from the little fruit, you went into anaphylactic shock. You had apparently fallen to the floor, trying to breath through a now closing throat, while Rey. Lovely, smart, quick Rey had called 911. Turning to you, she had tried to keep you steady, tried to keep you from hitting your head. The manager of the restaurant, a man named Dylan, who thankfully, thankfully a nursing student had helped her as your heart stopped.

You felt icy fear and panic grow stronger. You had died. Your heart had stopped. 

Rey had been sobbing, but strong, holding you steady as Dylan had performed CPR. He had gone on for 5 minutes, before the EMT’s took over. Jamming an EPIPen into your leg, while continuing the CPR. They had brought you back to life. Your heart restarting, lungs struggling to bring in air through your still swollen throat. At the hospital, they had intubated you, as the swelling was taking longer than usual to go down. After that, treating your broken ribs and the few cuts and bruises your hands had from catching on a chair leg. 

“Y/N. I know this is a lot to take in.” Finn stated gently. “But you’ve survived, you’re a strong woman and it’s going to be ok. Me and my colleagues are doing our best to make sure you’re as comfortable as possible.”

You nodded, hot tears streaming down your face. You wanted to see Rey. You knew she was probably terrified. 

You knew you were. You had died. The notion was so terrifying. 

“I understand that right now you’re in a lot of pain. Broken ribs and a bruised trachea aren’t a good combo.” Finn walked over to the IV that was in your arm. 

“I’ll give you something that’ll help you sleep and deal with the pain.” He smiled at you gently. “And I know you want to see your friend. But worry not, if the doctor deems you up to it, you can have visitors tomorrow.”

You gave him a tiny nod, eyes fluttering slightly as the drug he had administered took effect.

Sleep gently whisked you away. And with it, the pain faded. 

\--------------------------

You smiled over your bed tray at Rey. The other woman had stayed by your side these past few days. Coming in and spending hours with you when she wasn’t at work. Bringing puzzles, books and drawing supplies so you could entertain yourself when she was at work.

It kept your mind off the pain and you were grateful.

Finn and the doctor Poe popped in from time to time, doing test, checking your wounds and speaking gently to you. There was a female nurse as well, Mara something. The older woman helped you bathe and walk to the bathroom on the days your ribs hurt too much. 

They were all concerned, your throat wasn’t healing very well, the damage from the allergic reaction and being intubated seemed to be taking a dog’s age to heal. 

Your ribs were doing well, but your stomach wasn’t doing the best. You had rejected the blended food mix they had initially tried giving you. It had been hell, the bile ripping at your already burning throat. You had nearly passed out from the pain.

So now you were on IV nutrients. And it sucked. While you had energy, your stomach cramped often, smaller and emptier than it had ever been.

“Well, I gotta go Y/N.” Rey looked at her watch, grabbing her bag and giving you a tired smile, “We open at 10am and I need to be there on time today.”

You nodded, grabbing your writing pad and scribbling out a ‘good luck!’ and ‘Thank you!’ 

You wished you could speak, but this would have to do for now. You’d rather write out a million sentences, than attempt to speak through your throat of knives.

Rey left and soon after, as you were beginning a puzzle, Finn and Dr. Poe came in. 

“Sorry to bother you Y/N!” Por chirped, his cheerful smile in place as always. His fluffy brown hair was slightly fluffier than usual, and you wondered if it was humid out.

You wouldn't know. Your window was firmly shut. The doctor worried that the outside air may affect your throat badly insisted that it stay shut for your own good. The sun was definitely out in full force and you longed to be out in the summer air. 

Funny, how when you can’t speak, you seem to observe more. It was like your eyes had gotten better to make up for a lack of voice. Stupid notion, you knew. 

“We have a question for you.” Poe stepped into the room more, letting a very, very tall woman enter.

She nodded at you, short blonde bob swaying slightly as she did so.

“Hello Y/N. I’m Captain Phasma. I’m with the police force.” 

You nodded at her and she gave a curt smile.

It was a slightly confusing situation. Why had she come here? Why had Finn and Poe let her in?

You weren’t too pleased with the reason. 

Apparently instead of trying various youths for minor infractions, the police had decided that a month of community work would be better punishment. 

These boys and girls would be in the hospital. Keeping you, those unavailable to leave, company.

Captain Phasma was here to ask if you’d like the company. As it was petty theft or Weed possession, hospital staff would be more than enough to keep you safe. 

You really didn’t want to, but…… You did hate the long days when Rey wasn’t there. Your family was halfway across the world and he was the only friend you had. Maybe short visits from some make-up stealing girl or pot-head teen wouldn’t be too bad.

So you agreed, your loneliness and pain too much to deal with alone anymore. The thought f anyone coming in to keep you company was lovely and it made you feel hope that perhaps you’d get better faster with a better mindset. 

It was set for later in the day, for a Kylo Ren to come in. You wondered if she, was nice, just a misunderstood kid maybe? Stealing or smoking for fun because highschool was too boring? 

(you assumed a she, the name was pretty and you doubted it’d be a boy. Though you could be wrong)

You remembered your highschool years and the trouble that you and Rey had gotten into out of boredom. You were 22 and thought that perhaps you’d become a mentor to the younger soul. The thought made you smile happily as you once more went back to your puzzle.

Maybe this would be fun!

\-------------------------

You had just finished lunch, or rather, just finished having your IV changed to nutrients and then switched back to the saline solution to keep you from being dehydrated. 

Captain Phasma came in, nodding to you, “Just letting you know that 1 to 3 is your scheduled time. He’ll be here in a moment.” 

He’ll?? It was a boy. You felt slightly foolish for your ideas of a sisterhood with a delinquent. Oh well, maybe this boy would help you with your puzzles.

1 o’clock rolled around and you sat nervously. This anxiety wasn’t helping your wounds. Your ribs ached more than ever and it was discouraging. 

1:05. Still nothing. You slumped back into your pillows, a tiny, tiny sigh finding its way out of your tattered throat. It hurt. Your ribs hurt. You just wanted to sleep, why had you agreed to do this. 

1:10. You guessed he wasn’t coming and you didn’t care. You sat up slowly and attempted to grab your music player. It was too far. You leaned over more, tears welling in your eyes as pain ripped through your ribs. A whimper was bubbling in your throat and you kept it down, not wanting to deal with the pain.

“What’s wrong with you?” A deep, scathing voice grunted. You shifted to look and a jolt of fear spiked through you. It was not a delinquent boy. It was a full grown, fucking gigantic man.

At least 6 foot 3. Pale skin and long dark hair that was sweeped up in a lazy ponytail. He was glowering at you, Amber eyes distastefully taking in your appearance.

You glared right back, wishing you could ask him, Who the Fuck he was. 

“Well?” He snapped, slumping down into the chair that Rey usually sat in.

You sat up ramrod straight. Ignoring the searing pain, you wouldn't show this delinquent weakness. 

Keeping eye contact, you furiously jammed the nurse help button. Kylo’s eyes narrowed and his lips curled down in a scowl.

Finn rushed in, looking scared. He had a sandwich in hand, ketchup smeared on one cheek.

“Y/N? Are you ok??”

You shook your head adamantly. Jabbing your finger at Kylo furiously and then at the door, your face screwed up half in pain half in anger. 

“I. Oh. Um.” Finn frowned, his eyes sweeping over the large man. “Who are you?” 

“Kylo Ren.” The other man snapped, his glare still in place. 

Finn blinked, frown deepening. “You’re not a highschooler.”

“No shit.” The dark haired man snapped, snorting and turning away. 

“Ok. Well. I’ll be right back Y/N.” The nurse hurried out and you hoped he was getting Phasma. The woman was big enough to smack this asshole out of your room. 

“So. Are you going to answer my question?” He snapped. Kylo was still glaring, arms crossed.

You glared right back, turning slightly to grab your patient chart and chucking it at him. He dodged it, turning furiously to you, eyes bright with anger.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!!” 

You made a face, sticking up your middle finger. He grit his teeth, bending down to grab it. You continued your glaring, trying not to cry. Throwing that had been a mistake, something had shifted in your chest and a bright white pain was burning on your right side now. 

“So you can’t speak, your ribs are all fucked up and you died?” Kylo snorted, running a hand through his hair. “You got fucked up bitch.”

You hoped Phasma would punch him.  
As you though this, the woman walked in, looking slightly peeved. Finn was behind her, look disheveled. 

“I’m sorry Y/N. I should’ve informed you that he’s not a minor. Mr.Ren is here at the request of his parents.”  
Her icy ice slid over to him in distaste, “Rather than pay a hefty fine and serve a week in jail.”

He glared up at her, still flipping through your files. Finn leaned over and snagged it from him, his face serious, even with the ketchup on his cheek. 

“I know it’s rather a burden to you. But if you could please just stick with it for a little while.” The woman looked absolutely exhausted and she seemed moments away from begging you. She clearly didn’t want to deal with him any more. 

Grabbing you communication pad, you scribbled furiously. You turned it to her and she frowned, nodding. 

“Alright. I can give you this.” The Captain unhooked her taser from her belt, turning it around to hold it out to you. You took the handle, glancing down at the device. It was heavier than you had thought it would be. 

“Don’t touch this end.” She gestured to the metal prongs, “You press this button and put the end to Kylo if he does anything.”

She glanced at the now clearly pissed off man, “Don’t taze his head, it could kill him. It’d be best if you taze the leg or abdomen.” 

Phasma looked back down at you. “The only reason I’m allowing you to have this is because one, I didn’t think Kylo being in your room would be an issue. Clearly an oversight on my part. I apologize.”

You nodded at this, grateful for the apology. 

“Second, you’re recovering from an extremely traumatic event. I’d rather you feel as safe as possible. I can’t imagine how scary your accident was.”

You nodded again, tears welling up slightly. You wrote out a quick thank you. Placing the taser in an easy to reach spot on your bed, you relaxed back into the cushions. 

You felt safer and if anything, you’d just ignore the man.

 

And that’s just what you did. After Phasma left, you continued your puzzle, not bothering to try and interact with the man.

Kylo remained glaring at you. Clearly pissed.

You didn’t care. He wasn’t your stupid son who broke laws. He could sit in silence for all you cared. 

And that’s how the next few days went. He’d come at 1 and sit in silence until 3. You made puzzles, knitted, drew and did everything in your power to ignore him.

Rey hated that he visited. Your protective friend had stayed the one day, grilling him and glaring at his half-assed answers. 

Kylo had been arrested for smoking weed. That was it. You doubted he was answering with the truth though. With how angry and hateful he seemed? 

But you didn’t care. As you had said, he wasn’t your problem.  
And a month wasn’t that long. You could deal with it.

\-----------------------------------------------

Today the pain was bad. You didn’t know why, but it was super bad. Finn held your hand and Poe gently felt your ribs, his face serious and stoney. Tears streamed down your cheeks at the pain. The kindly doctor kept murmuring apologies and reasurances. It helped, but not by much. The pain was unbearable.

Finn squeezed your hand, smiling sadly at you. “It’s okay Y/N. You’re doing amazing. Best patient on this floor!” 

You smiled through your tears at the man. He looked pained. In the past weeks, the two men had become your friends. And clearly your pain and static condition was upsetting to them. 

“Well.” Poe stood up, allowing you to close your hospital gown. “Your ribs are healing. It’s just taking so long.” Poe rubbed his face tiredly. “At this point you should be at least over halfway healed. Hell, nearly healed completely.”

He sighed. “Now your throat.” 

You felt your shoulder slump. This part hurt even worse. 

You opened your mouth slowly. Poe shone his flashlight in your mouth.  
“Ok, say AH.”  
Your lips quivered and more tears welled up in your eyes.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh”

It hurt so bad. You wanted to scream in pain. Your voice didn’t even sound like yours, it was weak and frail, breaking and cracking.

Poe took a sharp breath. “Ok Y/N.” He made a notation on his clip board and handed to Finn. The other man got up and left the room.

“Your throat has made some improvements. Which is excellent. I was afraid it’d remain battered.”

He sighed, resting a hand on your shoulder.

“The bad news is, your trachea was severely damaged by both your anaplasis and by being intubated. Your vocal cords look to be the most damaged. There is a possibility that you may never be able to speak again, at least not fully.”

You began to cry in ernest. Shoulders shaking as sobs, quiet as a mouse, trickled out of your throat. Barely whispers. 

“It’s going to be ok. I’m going to consult a specialist friend of mine, she may be able to help.” Poe gently hugged you, careful not to jostle your ribs. 

“Just rest today. Try not to push yourself.” 

You nodded, slinking down into your covers. Pulling them over your head, you continued to cry until you drifted off to sleep.

\-------------------------

“So now you’re gonna ignore me via sleep?” A deep voice snapped.

You blinked blearily, unsure of what was going on. It was dark and hazy. Your blanket was over your head. You moved it off and looked blearily at the man who sat in his usual spot. Glaring.

You closed your eyes. You had no energy to deal with him. Today was too depressing. Tears leaked from beneath your closed lids, leaving warm tracks across your face.

“What’s wrong?” His voice was softer, the edge that was usually there not as present. You pointed to your patient chart with a limp finger, before sliding deeper into your blankets. You felt colder than ever, wishing for extra blankets.

“Oh.” Kylo’s voice sounded concerned. “Wow. You’re not healing well at all.”

You heard the board being set back down and Kylo moving about. You opened one eye to see what he was doing. 

You nearly had a heart attack.

He was crouched next to your bed, face level with yours. His eyes were beautiful you realized. Truly pure amber. They gleamed like a shell of a scarab beetle. 

You wanted to tell him to go away. You didn’t care that he all of a sudden had a heart. You just wanted to be left alone. 

A shiver went through you and you scrunched your face in pain. Why were you so cold? This was hell. A cold hand was suddenly on your forehead and you realised that Kylo was taking your temperature.

“I’m just checking.” He grunted, “Don’t wanna be accused of making you pass out or something.”

The man frowned, his long hair rustling slightly with each breath you let out. “You have a fever. Are you cold?”

You nodded, hoping that maybe he’d go get Finn. That Finn would tell him to leave because you were too sick to have visitors now. 

But instead, Kylo shrugged off his big hoodie. He gently helping you into a sitting position and then pulling it over your head. 

It was warm and smelled good. Soft black fabric with some red and white design, probably a band or something.

You were wary, but grateful. You supposed him being nice was better than him being nasty and silent all day. 

You soon fell back asleep, waking up to see that the sun had set. You sat up slowly, and blinked in surprise. Kylo was still there. He was asleep in the chair, arms crossed, head back and his mouth hanging open as he snored. 

You smiled sleepily and slowly tugged your blankets off your legs. You had to pee and as the pain wasn’t too bad, you felt you could make it to the bathroom.

Each step jarred your ribs, making the pain build. You grit your teeth, ignoring it. You were stronger than this. 

Kylo shifted, blinking at your half hunched form as you slowly, but surely shuffled across the floor.

He stood and you realized just how short you were compared to him. Sleepily, he walked over, crouched and firmly grasped your waist. He lifted you easily, crossing to the bathroom in 2 steps and placing you in the room.

You stood in shock for a moment, then closed the door and did your business. Upon leaving, he scooped you up again and placed you next to the bed. Kylo grunted, muttered something and shuffled out.

You gaped after him. What the heck was that? Sleepy Kylo was nice?

You were confused. But too tired to question it.

You fell into a deep and comfortable sleep. Full of dreams of gentle cold hands running across your ribs and throat, cooling the pain until finally, finally you were healed.

\--------------------------

Kylo continued his daily visits, each day becoming more and more kind. His walls and facade slowly breaking down until you saw the true man beneath. He was actually quite kind. Not at all a hardass bad boy like he tried to portray. 

Your ribs slowly but surely got better, to the point that moving about was no longer as painful as it had been before. Your throat however, wasn’t as good. It was still going slowly, the pain still there. 

You had begun not to mind. Using your phone and from time to time a sketch pad, you were able to talk to Kylo. 

He was 26. Single (you were happy about that). He worked at his father’s trading business. 

Kylo seemed to not like his parents, not wanting to talk about them at all. You didn’t press the issue, not wanting him to get mad. 

“What’re you working on today?”, You looked up as Kylo came in. You gestured loosely at the puzzle box, trying to find the place for the piece currently in your hand.

“More flowers?” He twisted his lips, “You miss the outdoors?”

You nodded, shoulders slumping slightly. Kylo smiled mischievously at you and you frowned. He had something behind his back. You hopped it wasn’t something gross or troublesome. 

It was actually something nice. A little bright green plant with a single yellow flower. It was pretty. You smiled and patted the flower gently, before placing it carefully on your dresser. Kylo laughed at your actions and sat on your bed with you.

“Want help?”

You nodded happily at him, heart fluttering slightly. 

You had really come to like him. The man had grown on you and you had developed a sort of crush on him. You knew his last day was sometime this week and it saddened you. You hoped he’d still visit.

As if he knew what you were thinking, Kylo shifted slightly, before opening his mouth. 

“Would you mind if I visited after my ‘Community service’ is all done?” 

You nodded again, a giant smile spilling across your face. Though you had never spoken a word to him, he seemed able to read your thoughts. 

The two of you silently completed the puzzle before long, setting it carefully aside to start another. As you glanced at the new puzzles Rey had given to you, the hospital lights flickered, then went out. 

You glanced about in a panic. Kylo slid off the bed, heading towards the door as they cane back on.

What was happening? 

The phone next to your bed rang sharply and you jumped, heart pounding. You picked it up shakily.

“Y/N? It’s Finn.” The nurse was whispering, his normally calm and determined voice was shaking. 

You let out a tiny pained wheeze to let him know it was indeed you. Kylo came next you, taking the phone and listening.

“Ok. Yeah. Of course. Yes. Be safe.”

He smacked the phone down and turned to you, face serious. “Stay quiet.”

You nodded quickly, hands twisting anxiously.  
What was going on? Why was Finn so scared?

Kylo crossed to your door, shutting and locking it. Taking his chair, He jammed it up under the handle and closed the blinds that hung over the tiny window in the door. Flicking off the lights, he let out a tiny noise of frustration.

Why was he baracading it? 

Crossing to the window, he peered out the curtains cautiously and cursed. You guys were on the fourth floor. Had he been thinking of escaping out the window?

Escaping from what? Your breathing was heavy and shaking, you felt close to a panic attack. What was going on??

Kylo grabbed you blankets, pulling them into your bathroom. Coming back out, he scooped you up and carried you in. The blankets were all piled up in the little tub. Setting you down gently, he went back out.

Kylo came back in with your pillows and phone. You sat in fear and shock as he placed them behind your head, handing your phone to you.

What was going on?

Kylo closed and locked the bathroom door, sitting against it as he extracted something from his pocket. The taser.

“Listen Y/N.” Kylo looked tense, his face back into the stoney look he had had at the beginning of his time visiting you.

“Someone has cut the power. They don’t know who. If it was a prank or if the person has deadly intent.”

He paused, seeing your stricken face. “Finn said to keep the lights off and hide. That we should be fine.” 

The two of you sat for an hour with no news, no sounds coming from anywhere. Then you heard the sirens. Kylo tensing, his grip tightening on the taser.

You wheezed at him, ignoring the pain in your throat. He frowned at you, clearly confused. You waved your phone at him, Rey was calling and you couldn’t very well talk to her.

He snagged it, picking up.

“Hello? No it’s Kylo. She’s fine. What’s going on?” He listened, humming now and then to indicate he was still listening. “Ok. Yeah. No we’re fine. You stay there. I call you back when this is done.”

“The guy is in the ER. So the next building over. We’ll be fine. The police are close to apprehending him.”

Kylo sighed, “God this is fucked.” 

You nodded, pulling the blankets closer about you. He crawled over and slid into the tub with you, his long legs up to his ears and he scrunched his large frame in next to you. You smiled, amused, he looked like a big spider. 

And the two of you sat like that. Till the lights flickered on. Then Kylo situated you back in your bed, opening the door. Finn and Poe soon came in to make sure you were ok, thanking Kylo and then leaving to check on the other patients.

Rey had rushed in, shoving Kylo aside and frantically checking you for any sign of mishandling. You had smiled in amusement, writing that you were fine. 

And you were. Had you been alone? This situation definitely would’ve been more terrifying. 

Captain Phasma had come back for her taser, squinting at Kylo, before making sure you were ok. She had been on the scene, arresting the man. His intent had been to attack one of the ER nurses. Apparently the man accused her of being “a rude bitch”.

You were just glad it was over. Glad you could go back to getting better.

\--------------------

It had taken a while, but you were mostly better. Ribs all healed, though you occasionally had tiny pains from time to time. Your throat, which had been a real tough cookie, had healed completely. Through therapy you were able to eat solid food again. 

Speech, however, was still a difficulty. You could manage a few words at a time at most. Anything over a 8 words long made your throat seize and cause pain. 

You didn’t mind however. You found that with your friends, few words were needed. 

From time to time you all hung out, Rey, Poe, Finn and Kylo. It was a strange group, but you all enjoyed each other's company. 

But more often than not, it was just you and Kylo. He had cleaned up and took his job more seriously. You guys would hang out at his apartment. Cuddling and watching movies. But the activity you guys loved most, was puzzles.

“Y/N?” Kylo looked up from the gigantic puzzle to two of you were currently attempting to complete. 

“Yes?” You wheezed out, smiling at him.

“I love you.” 

You blinked, not expecting it but absolutely loving it. You had been waiting for this moment for ages.

“I love you too Kylo.” You whispered back, leaning in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> I've actually been hospitalized before for an allergic reaction. Nothing as drastic as in the story, but allergies are nothing to laugh about!


	3. Pissy Patient KyloxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had been recently transferred to take care of an injured Kylo Ren. You were not pleased.

You stormed through the dark hallway. You were furious, heels clicking up a storm as you swiftly headed towards your target. Storm troopers quickly got out of the way, a few bumping into each other with dull clunking noises. The papers in your fist crinkled slightly as you tightened your hold.

How dare he transfer you. How dare he replace your assistant of 3 years. HOW FUCKING DARE HE.

You whipped around a corner, nearly crashing into Captain Phasma. Any other time and you would’ve been happy to see the tall woman. But right now, you had murder on your mind, no time for pleasantries.

“Doctor.” She began in her silky accent, you swept past, legs working furiously to carry you ever faster to your destination. You heard her turn and stomp after you. 

“Is there an issue?” Her long legs had no issue catching up and keeping pace with you. She was nearly a foot taller after all, so no surprise there. You glanced at her, catching the distorted reflection of your face. You looked down right infuriated, which you were, anger burned through the core of your being. 

“Hux.” You hissed, turning your face forward again, you were nearly at your destination. Phasma remained at your side, silently keeping pace. You wondered briefly about why she remained, but ultimately your anger consumed you and that thought was lost quickly. 

You rounded the last corner and felt an evil glee shoot through your body. The General had just stepped out of his office, back to you as he barked a command at the officer who had no doubt interrupted some important ass-kissing duty. The officer, seemed oblivious to the fury of the ginger, his face going white as he watched you storm closer, Phasma towering next to you. The General paused in his idiotic rant, turning and going the colour of sour milk.

“Y/N! How nice to see you.” He began, but before the next idiotic sentence could began, you were upon him.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!” You howled, shaking the papers in his face. The red head took a step back, his normally well maintained composure clearly shaken and slipping.

“Wh-what do you mean?” 

He was playing stupid. You let out a strangled yowl, sounding very much like a cat throwing up. Phasma stepped forward, hand on the butt of her blaster. General Hux swallowed, look utterly infuriated that the woman was taking your side.

“You’re my lead trooper Phasma.” He spat, voice shaking with anger. The mottled red colour his face had turned clashed wonderfully with his hair.

“And the good doctor is responsible for many of my men. Their lives are in her hands.” Phasma’s words carried a dangerous edge, daring the General to question her loyalty.

You were grateful, the extra man power was certainly needed to deal with this pompous ass. 

“I-I.” The Ginger General sputtered, “It was Snoke’s orders. Not my choice.”

That stilled your anger, icy tendrils of fear and slight understanding replacing it. You stood, still shaking from your anger, now at a loss for words. Phasma stood back a step, gazing emotionlessly at the pair of you. 

“Okay but why.” You glanced at the crushed and mangled letter that was now held in a loose grip. It had been orders and a map. The map showing the layout of your new home, where you’d be living and where you’d be working. The orders stated that you were no longer needed on the base located in the Outer Rim territories, that you’d be moved right into the middle of the frey. On board Commander Ren’s Command shuttle. (God that sounded like some doll set. Like buy your Kylo Ren doll now and get the ultimate dreamhouse Command Shuttle! Batteries not included!)

Weeeee, how fun. Exactly where you wanted to be on a flying death trap. 

“I’m.” The general looked genuinely confused. “I honestly have no idea. Snoke knows what he’s doing so I’m sure your presence there is needed.” 

You frowned. You rarely got involved with the inner workings of the First Order. Phasma came to the base now and then, to check up on soldiers and after a while, talk with you. General Hux made routine rounds to each outpost and had only spoken to you on two occasions.

So what had you done to catch the attention of the Supreme Leader?

Apologising for your outburst, you turned about and stormed back to your quarters. You supposed you should pack. How much would you be allowed though? Did you take your medical books and personal instruments? Or items that meant something to you? It was a tough call. Honestly, both were extremely important to you. But you could request new medical items, not old memories. 

You didn’t want to go. You had no reason to go other than an man with an ass for a face had decreed it. 

You sighed and begun packing. 

\----------------------------------

Your new room was so ugly. Normally, you didn’t give a shit. To you a room was a place to sleep, dress and shower. After all, nearly all of your days were spent in the medbay, treating the wounded and sick. What free time you had was usually spent in the library the outpost.  
But this? Was so fucking ugly.

The walls were a drab grey, which was whatever, most First Order rooms were that colour. The floor was black, normal, fine you didn’t care. What you did care about, however, was the golden, green shit brown colour all of the furniture and bedding in your room was. It was literally like someone, with a severe intestinal infection, had shit all over your furniture. 

Whatever.

You had to be an adult about this. Besides, it wasn’t all that bad, now you’d get to see Phasma more. And Hux, the little shit. But no matter. Now you had to figure out exactly why you’d been transferred. 

You headed to the medbay, the noise of your heels echoing against the ships walls. You frowned. For a supposed command shuttle, it sure was empty. You’d been walking for a minute and not seen a single soul.  
Was everyone taking a crap at the same time? Geez. Talk about inefficient idiots. No wonder the girl from Jakku and a rogue storm trooper had easily blown up the Starkiller base. These assholes clearly had no superiors with a working brain.

You froze suddenly. Not by choice. You were literally frozen, mid step, one leg outstretched as you strained to move.  
“Hux hadn’t said the new doctor was more idiotic then the last.” A mechanical voice hissed. 

You would’ve frowned if you could. It was Commander Ren. The sith in training had apparently overheard your thoughts and had decided to leave his room to freeze you. His mask let no emotion through, no surprise. 

You stumbled, suddenly able to move. Slipping, you fell face first into the floor. The pain that exploded through your face was excruciating. You felt your nose tenderly, ignoring the blood that spilled onto the floor. It wasn’t broke, but it’d be bruised and tender for several day. 

You glared at the man. His dark form hadn’t moved and he watched seemingly impassive.

“You albost broke by dose!” You coughed, the blood trickling down your face and back of your throat. The man merely turned and returned to his quarters.

“Son of a bidch.” You spat. Pausing, you looked at his door, then sniffed, although it hurt, and hacked a giant disgusting blood ball onto his door. Then you skedaddled, not wanting to be murdered.

When you entered the medbay waiting room, the nurse on duty gasped, her face going white.

“Doctor Y/N?! What happened? Were you attacked?” You glowered at her, her mousey little face was paler than milk.

“Comaber Ren.” Your nose still bled slightly and the two wads of toilet paper did not help with your speech.

“OH.Oooooooooooh” She whispered, hands twisting about. You continued your stink eye, hoping she’d either 

A). Get a fucking cold compress 

Or,

B). Tell you why you were here.

The little nurse did neither, staring at you nervously, her mousey eyes glancing from your bloody uniform, to your stoney eyes. You squinted and she flinched, a tiny gasp leaving her mouth.  
Cripes, you hoped the rest of the staff wasn’t this mousey.

“So, are you gunna geb be a colb pack or whab?” You snapped, little fleck of blood leaving your mouth and splattering across her uniform. Her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

“Oh Whab the Fuck?!” You hissed.

\-------------------

After going and getting a cold press and another, equally as jumpy nurse (who had gagged at the sight of your nose), you revived the first one. From them you learned that Kylo Ren had murdered his first doctor. A man who had been with the First Order for years. Why had he been killed? For merely doing his job. Kylo was apparently refusing treatment, wanting scars, wanting to be a horribly disfigured monster. 

So you were the new meat to treat him. So so so lovely. You wanted to go back to your smaller medbay and the stormtroopers who called you Ma’am and brought you gifts of chocolates. It was your first day here and you had already been injured.

The two nurses watched you nervously as you pulled the bloody wads of paper out of your nose, tossing them and grabbing the health spray Mousey #2 had brought you. You stuck the nuzzle in each nostril, one at a time, spraying the minty spray. It hurt like a bitch, but the bleeding stopped and breathing wasn’t as painful. 

 

You relaxed, sighed and looked at them. Your new assistant. One who fainted at the sight of blood and the other who looked ready to vomit at any second. Both also seeming ready to die of stress due to Kylo Ren. 

“What about the troopers? They’re pleasant enough?” 

The two women shook their head adamantly. You scowled and they flinched. Clearly Kylo Ren and the Troopers had bullied these women useless. They were truly a pair of little scaredy mice. You were about to ask them if they needed medication to calm down, when the doors of the medbay swooped open. In walked Hux, smug little smile afixed on his face. You watched, pleased as the smirk dropped in shock, clearly he hadn’t expected you to be covered in blood.

“What happened?” 

The three of you stared at him and answered in unison, “Commander Ren.” 

The General frowned, then sighed. “Well, that’s what I’ve come about. He’s passed out.”

You stood, stretched and grabbed a bag of basic medical supplies. He had injured you, scared your new associates to pieces, but you had taken an oath. You had to try and if that wasn’t good enough, then oh well. 

\----------------

You were staring down at the disgusting mess that was Kylo Ren’s chest. He was handsome, well built and honestly had he been any other man, you would’ve drooled. But no one, would find this attractive.

The blaster wound was puffy, full of pus and all sorts of fucked up. You were surprised he hadn’t gone septic yet. The random wounds on his chest were the same, and had what looked like bits of fabric and, was that gravel? 

What the actual fuck.

The worst part. Yes, there were things worse than a pus-filled blaster wound. Was his face. What should have been a superficial, easily healed and no scar left behind, was not that.

The wound was bright red, festering and looked like it had been picked at and made worse. It sickened you.

You sighed, glancing at the General. “Have you any medical experience?” 

The general frowned, nodding slightly, “Why? You have assistants.” 

You glowered at him, motioning about you. “Well as you can see, they’re not here. Both are afraid of Ren and neither see competent General.” 

You pointed at the pus covered sith before you and gave a sardonic smile, “You can stand there if you want, but when he dies of septic shock, you tell Snoke, then we can die together.”

The ginger paled, then nodded, taking off his heavy officer’s jacket and rolling up his undershirts sleeves. You smiled and began to direct him.

\--------------------------------------

Two hours later and one very green General, your patient was no longer dying. Hux looked absolutely sickened as you handed him the garbage bag that contained pus, blood and cleaning wipes that contained both. You watched as he turned to put it in the garbage shoot, hiccuping, looking ready to vomit. But he didn’t, you supposed it was a strong amount of pride that kept him from it. Admirable and stupid.

Your hands stained with blood, your brushed a sweaty lock of Kylo’s hair off his face. He had started a fever as you had finished up and it worried you. He may have gone septic and while you had the means to counteract it, it was still a scary thought.

“I’ll stay here overnight. If i don’t report to you by morning, assume that he murdered me too.” You washed your hands quickly, wiping them unprofessionally on your uniform. Hux nodded, still a little pale. He turned quickly and all but ran out of the room. No doubt wanting to scrub his skin off after having to deal with so much blood and pus.

You sat next to the bed, glaring down at the man. He was helpless right now, at your mercy. Arms crossed you leaned close to his ear and hissed, “Fuck with me again and I will end you.” You paused, made sure he was still unconscious, still motionless. Satisfied, you continued, “Just cause you’re a sith doesn’t mean I’m scared of you. You fucked with the wrong doctor Mr.Ren.”

Satisfied, you leaned back in your chair. For an hour, you watched him, then, slowly, your eyes began to close as sleep took over.

You awoke a few hours later, body aching and confused. What time was it? Where were you? Opening your eyes you screamed, flailing and falling backwards. Kylo was standing (hunched in pain) over you, a scowl on his face.

“You’re not scared little doctor?” He hissed, the bandages on his face moving slightly as he leaned closer. He looked like a feral dog, lank hair swinging about his face, eyes hurt and dangerous. You frowned up at him, eyes taking in the sweat beading on his skin. His cheeks were flushed too. The fever was bad.  
You stood, straightened your uniform and pushed him back into bed. He went with small protests, clearly weak.

“I’m not scared. You’re at death’s door and if you continue I will let you die.” You hissed, tucking his blankets back around his shoulders. He hissed like a snake, clearly unable to think of a comeback. You scoffed, grabbing a thermometer to check his temperature. 105.6, That was dangerously high. Fuck, that was the highest temp you’d ever seen in your 4 years of practice. He should be unconscious, dying even. But he was strong it seemed and needed to be saved, unfortunately. He needed to be cooled down.

Whipping his blankets off, you dragged his delirious ass into the bathroom. Or you tried to, very slowly. His body was slick and hard to hold and it certainly didn’t help that he was a foot taller than you and weighed twice as much as you. His thin shirt slid about his body, acting more of a nuisance than an actual hand hold. You grunted, trying to situate him better. Managing to shrug him slightly over your shoulder, you wobbled towards the bathroom.

He was whispering threats into your ear. Faint, but definitely threats. You scowled, dumping him unceremoniously in the tub. Plugging the drain, you turned the faucet as far as it would for cold water.  
Ren whined, squirming to get away from the icy touch. You suppressed a giggle, breathing in deeply. You were a professional. You would NOT laugh your ass off because this big man was acting like a child. You supposed before the water got too deep you should prop him up and take off the ridiculous winter pajamas he was wearing. You assumed they were pajamas. But from the looks of him, the man knew nothing of fashion. 

Grunting, you managed to get him in a sitting position. Tugging his shirt off you frowned. You supposed the ice water would be alright on his wounds. You had packed them and wrapped them tight enough that it shouldn’t soften the scabs that had formed. His pants were a challenge, you struggled to undo them, and then had no idea how to take them off. After much menovering, you pulled them off with a flourish. There. Now he wouldn’t boil his brain.

An hour. It took an hour for his fever to get below 102. You then had to get him back into his bed, without help.

Draining the tub, you grabbed the man, and pulled as hard as you could. He slid quickly, making you fall backwards with a shriek. How was he so heavy? You groaned, wish Hux had stayed. The man was insufferable but at least he helped. But he wasn’t here right now and you were currently pinned beneath the large man. You grunted, trying to use all your strength to toss him off. You managed to slide him slightly, running on a few hours sleep and no meals since yesterday night, you were weaker than normal. He seemed heavier than normal, you frowned. Purposely going limp, you waited, watching with narrowed eyes. 

Yup, there it was. His eyes cracked open slightly, peeking at you through is bedraggled hair. You scowled, making sure he knew you had seen. The sith lord in training snapped his eyes closed, but it was too late for him. 

“You piece of crap.” You hissed, digging one of your boney fingers into his uninjured side. Kylo yelped, jolting, then groaning in pain. You shoved with all your might, sending the man flying off you. Standing, you straightened your soaked and blood stained uniform.

“You’ll live. Though if you keep acting the way you have been, I may accidently send you into a coma for life.” 

Kylo stood shakily, glaring at you. You glared right back. Finally, you turned and stormed out of the room. Fuck this and Fuck him.

\---------------------------------

You were awoken by your door literally imploding. Shrieking, you dove across your room, grabbing a blaster. You spun quickly, gun pointing between your knees as you remained on the floor. And slowly a frown formed on your face. Kylo Ren stood in your doorway, he had no doubt been the one to destroy your door.

“Doctor.” His voice hissed through a modulator. 

“Ren.” You hissed back, standing. Trying not to be embarrassed by your rather non-existent PJ’s, you were just wearing underwear and a tshirt, you walked over to him. Pointing at the still smoking doorway, you glared.

“Sooooo, wanna explain this Ren?” The man remained silent, no doubt to taunt you and get under your skin. It was working. Too well. You were ready to rip his head off.

“I wanted to thank you.” He stated simply. You nodded slowly, eyes narrowing.

“So thank you. Doctor.” And with that, he turned and left. You stood in your destroyed doorway, watching after him. A group of stormtroopers slowed down, gawking at you. You glowered.

“Like what you see?! Get bent you buckets!” 

They all flinched and quickly ran off. Today was off to a lovely start. With a sigh, you turned back into your room to get ready for the day. Kylo Ren was becoming a thorn in your side.

\---------------------------

“Are you doing alright?” Hux stood next to you in the medbay, watching as you poured over your data pad.

“No.” You snapped, flipping through files until you found the one you needed. Hux grimaced at the image on screen, rolling his eyes.

“Ren has reopened his fucking face.” You huffed, fist clenched. 

“Typical.” Hux sighed, his icy eyes glancing between the screen and you, “What will you do.”

You snorted, eyes rolling. “Let him destroy his face? This is the fourth fucking time.”

You both turned as the medbay door opened. Speak of the fucking devil. It was Kylo Ren, he staggered slightly and you noted blood down the front of his shirt.

“Take off the helmet.” You snapped. The man obeyed, pulling it off and tossing it aside as he sat on a cot. You grimaced. His cheek was in shreds again. Behind you, you heard Hux mutter something unintelligible. You hoped it was an insult.

“Why Ren. Why must you fucking do this.” You sighed, leaning in to clean his face. He was so handsome, yet insisted on destroying that. The glue and stitches you had used last time had been ripped out. The tissue beneath was mangled, red and oozing blood slowly. You couldn’t sew it shut this time. Tissue regrowth? Only option now, unless you used mech tech, but you wanted that to be a last resort. If he pulled tech out of his face, he’d damage more than just flesh. Hell, he could make it short and accidently give himself an electric induced stroke.

Turning to the locked cabinet, you swiped your keycard, frowning as the selection within. Finally, you grabbed a tiny tube and swiftly relocked the cabinet.

“I’m going to try tissue regrowth. It will leave a scar. And if you pick this out? Tech is the only thing that’ll keep your face together.”

The man nodded shortly, something wavering in his eyes. You ignored it, quickly squeezing the flesh toned liquid out of the tube and into the wound. Smoothing the paste into place, you frowned, trying your best to make it even. The paste was cool in comparison to his flesh. Ren stared up at you, long black lashes slightly hooding his brown eyes. 

“Thank you doctor.” He whispered. You scowled, “Thank me by not fucking ripping this out Ren.”

Kylo nodded, standing as you finished. He looked down at you with an unreadable look. You stared up, wiping your hands on your smock. His hand came up and you flinched, half expecting a smack. But instead, the large man gently patted your head. And with that he walked off.

“What the fuck.” You turned to Hux, frowning as you realized he was smirking. “What’s so funny?”

The General laughed, a sound quite foreign sounding coming from him. The red head glanced at you, eyes gleaming.

“Perhaps Ren destroys his face because it gives him an excuse to see you.”

You gawked after him as the ginger left, still chuckling. Ren wanting to see you? How absurd. Wasn’t it?

Sitting back at your desk, you sighed. You supposed you should ready yourself for another visit in a few days. If he did truly want to see you, the bastard would no doubt hack his face apart again.  
How lovely. You sighed and rested your head on your desk. You really hoped the man hadn’t taken a liking to you. It was too strange. Too human for a man like Ren.

But what did you know? You were merely a doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Your comments have been keeping me motivated to write!


	4. Otherworldly Occurrence HuxXreader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge fan of the Star Wars movies, you find yourself in a suddenly inexpiable situation. Might make a part 2 for this! Depends on if you guys really like it :) 
> 
> For reader Trelaney who suggested another Hux story! I hope you enjoy! :)

“That. Was. Amazing!” You squealed, thrusting your fists into the air. You had just finished watching The Last Jedi and to say you were happy was an understatement. The film was amazing, better than the last and you were still burbling in excitement. 

“Y/N!” You turned, hand on the door to exit the theatre. You blushed and laughed awkwardly, “Sorry!!”

In your excitement, you had left your bff Kaitlyn, behind. She shook her head, laughing slightly. Her hair, like yours, was done up like Rey’s. Both of you being huge Star Wars fans meant you both were sorta uber geeks about it.

“Where’s your purse?” She asked, adjusting her own, while looking about. You blinked and gasped, looking at your empty sides. Normally your BB-8 purse would be tight under your arm, but it wasn’t! 

“Oh Shit!!” You gasped, “Wait here! I must have left it or dropped it!”

She nodded, sitting on one of the many benches that lined to theatre hallway. You turned, jogging back to the room you’d been in. An employee was just coming out, no doubt having just cleaned the room. You asked if she had seen your purse, but upon her shaking her head, you went in.

As the door closed behind you, you froze. The theatre was eerily dark. Too dark. The little lights on the walls and stairs had not come on. Patting your pockets, you groaned. Of course, your phone was in your purse. Just perfect. Now you definitely had to get your purse back. You moved forward cautiously, arms outstretched. You scrunched your nose up, something smelled awful. Like burning metal and plastics. 

You hit stairs, tripping and falling to your knees. You frowned, the stairs weren’t the carpeted movie stairs you were used to. They were metallic. If you remembered correctly, you had been 7 steps up. Somewhere in the middle of the row. The last part didn’t matter however, you’d search every chair no problem as long as you found your purse. 

You froze as a light began to appear. You were 7 stairs up, but the light reflecting was confusing you. There were walls on either side of you. It made no sense, were where the seats? You looked back, fear welling in your throat, behind was just darkness. Darkness that scared you.

Was it wise to continue forward though? You bit your lip, took a deep breath and continued. As the light grew brighter, you could feel your stomach churning. Fear was coiling there, you were unsure of what was happening and it scared you to bits.

The walls about you seemed to fluctuate, twisting beneath your palm. You let out a cry, hurrying faster up the steps. You slipped, knees coming down hard on the metal, it hurt. It hurt so much. But fear was greater than your pain, much greater. You were quick to your feet, shooting up and finally reaching the top of the stairs. 

You looked back, considering going back down. But realized you couldn’t, the steps and walls were twisting inwards, disappearing. And Fast. You dove towards the opening just mere inches away, a sob burbling in your throat. 

And with a cry, you landed heavily on your shoulder. You let out little whimpers as you slowly lifted yourself into a sitting position. The wall was blank, flat grey surface dully reflecting your now tear streaked face back at you.

Your knees throbbed as you looked about in confusion. But that wasn’t as bad as the knife of pain that was in your right shoulder. You touched it tenderly, whimpering. It was definitely dislocated. You were hurt and didn’t have a clue where you were and what was going on. 

Standing, you wobbled, each movement jostling your shoulder. Fat tears of pain dribbled down your cheeks. The room you were in was pretty dull, the light flickering every now and then. It was clearly some sort of janitorial closet. Little black boxes and cleaning sprays lined the shelves. You frowned, leaning in close. It was a MSE, one of those little repair droids from Star wars. Or at least what looked like one. 

Where were you? Moving tentatively, you made your way out of the little closet. The hallway it lead to was just as dull as the closet. Shiny black walls that sent distorted reflections rippling across whenever you moved. 

It honestly looked like you were on a Star Destroyer. 

A silly notion. You shuffled along the hallway. There had to be an explanation. A MSE droid scurried past you, nearly tripping you. You let out a cry stumbling as fresh tears poured down your cheeks. The pain doubled as you crashed head first into something hard. 

You fell backwards, letting out a long low whimper. The great chrome figure before you paused, hand resting on the butt of a blaster.  
Phasma? What the hell was going on. You remained on the floor, too sore and pained to move. 

“Just what is going on.” An impatient voice snapped. You blinked as an equally tall figure pushed past Phasma, glaring down at you.

“Who is this? What is going on Phasma?” It was Armitage Hux, snapping at the silent woman as he gestured furiously at you. Storm troopers stepped towards you, one grabbing your injured arm and yanking you up.

Blackness bled into your vision as the pain reached a peak you had never thought possible. The scream you let out caused all to flinch and step back. The trooper that had grabbed you let go and you collapsed back to the floor. You gagged as the pain swelled, creating nausea and dizziness. Black spots popped in and out of existence. 

“RL-3478, gently help her up. She’s injured and of no use for questioning if she’s unconscious.” Phasma finally spoke, her helmeted head turning to face the trooper who dropped you. They picked you up, this time using your waist rather then your arm. You swayed, stomach a mess of knots while pain clouded your mind. 

Was this a dream? When you tripped, had you smacked your head on the theatre stairs? Did you now lay unconscious and alone in a dark theatre? 

“Who are you?” Hux spat, his icy eyes narrowed. You wheezed, hand going up to cradle your shoulder. He scowled, motioning towards you.

“Fix it Phasma.”

You whimpered as the tall woman stepped forward, her hand gently, yet firmly grasping your arm and shoulder. 

“On the count of three.” Oh gods, she was going to po it in. You closed your eyes, waiting for three. Phasma did not pop it in on three. She did it on one. You howled, nearly passing out. You went limp in the troopers arms, drool spilling from your lips as you gagged, the pain making you want to vomit. 

“Now. Who are you.” Hux snapped again. You winced as he stepped closer, shiny black boots nearly against your sneaker clad feet. Looking up, you whined slightly, fear and pain still clouding your mind. You opened your mouth to respond…...and promptly vomited down Hux’s pants, the mess slopping onto his boots. You coughed, and promptly succumbed to the darkness that had been plaguing you so long. As you met the sweet, sweet darkness, you heard him howling in disgust. 

 

When you awoke, the first thing your mind registered was a dull ache in your right shoulder. Rubbing your shoulder, you sat up. It was dark, really dark. Had you passed out in the theatre? Most likely.

But.

You frowned, hands tracing over the soft surface you were on. Not scratchy like the theatre steps. A bed perhaps? 

You winced as lights suddenly flooded on. A woman marched into the bright white room, a strange blue pad in her hand. Your mind slowly registered it as a data pad, like in Star Wars.

“So you’re awake.” The woman smiled at you, pulling a screen down from the wall. It flickered to life, showing vital signs. Your vitals no doubt. 

“How does it feel to have vomited on General Hux and live?” 

You blinked, still confused. She smiled and motioned to your shoulder. “May I?” 

Nodding, you looked about as she prodded your shoulder. It was a medbay room, no doubt about that. You liked it however, the bright walls were more cheerful than the dull greys and blacks you had seen just minutes before. You frowned. You actually weren’t sure how long you’d been out. 

“Where am I? How long have I been out?”

The woman smiled at you again, writing something on the vital screen before answering.

“You are aboard the finalizer. And You’ve been out for four days.”

FOUR DAYS???!??!?

You gaped at her, feeling the blood draining from your face as you tried to comprehend the gravity of the situation. The doctor patted your uninjured shoulder and sighed.

“They want to question you as soon as possible, but I’ll hold them off, tell them you’re still delirious from pain meds.”

You nodded gratefully. You had to get back to that closet, find whatever switch or interdimensional button there was to get home! Your family and friends must be worried sick! 

The doctor left and you waited for 15 minutes (you assumed 15, the clock on the wall was weird, definitely not telling standard Earth time.) Sliding out of bed, you yanked the little sticky pads that had been on your shoulder and head. That was a mistake, the pain flooded back in and you shuddered. Your shoulder was definitely more than just dislocated. Though you had very limited medical knowledge, you did know when pushing a limp back into place, the chances of a fracture happening were pretty high. You had either damaged your shoulder blade or the top of your humerous. Or you could be completely wrong. After all, this was the first shoulder dislocation, it could just be that the tendons and muscles were extremely sore. 

You crept to the doorway and peeked around. The doctor was nowhere in sight and you couldn’t see any other patients or nurses. Scurrying to what you assumed was the main door, you gazed desperately at the panel next to it. You had no idea what the buttons did, but you had to open these doors quickly. You jabbed a button and smiled slightly as the doors slid open.

But what was in front of the the door made your smile vanish. General Hux and a handful of stormtroopers. You squealed, stumbling backwards. He scowled at you, stepping in and looking about. 

“Where are you Doctor Mallory?” He spat, hand lashing out and grasping your arm in a tight grip. Your injured arm, of course. You let out a faint cry, hand coming up to grasp at his hand. He glared, making you falter for a moment. But you continued, digging your fingers beneath his gloved ones and trying to lever them off your arm.

“What gives you the right to manhandle my patients?!” The doctor looked outraged, anger flashing in her eyes. She grabbed his wrist, gently but forcefully pulling him off you. The General sneered down at the two of you, icy eyes glaring. 

“She was trying to escape!” The ginger hissed, jabbing a finger in your direction. The doctor stood in front of you, arms crossed. You were grateful for the woman. Though in the movies, General Hux was one of your favourite character, you found him intimidating in real life.

If this was real life and not a dream you were having while unconscious on the theatre floor. 

“Who are you?! How did you sneak past my men? Are you rebel scum?” His questions came fast and hard and you blinked rapidly, trying to come up with an excuse. 

“I-I was a hostage? I escaped, but I got injured and and and.” You found it easy to cry. You were stressed, scared and confused, so it really wasn’t faking tears. The ginger’s expression softened ever so slightly. 

“That explains why you were coming in from the docking bay.” He hummed thoughtfully, “And why there was a broken escape pod lodged in our Tie-Fighter holding wall.”

You nodded eagerly, “I was just so disoriented, so scared, I just walked I-I.” You burst into tears again. General Hux walked forward and actually hugged you. Patting your head with one large hand.

“Worry not! We have the Resistance in our view, their Pilot is on Jakku, we nearly have them in our grasp!” 

You blinked, so this was before Poe was even captured? Before Rey and BB-8 met, before Finn defected. Perhaps it was better this way, you knew what was going to happen and could plan accordingly, escape accordingly. 

“What’s your name? Your division?” Hux had pulled away, his gaze thoughtful and concerned. It was strange, in the movies he was so different. But, you supposed all you had seen of him was scenes of command and of extreme ass-kissing to Snoke. The man did take pride in his work, so it made sense that you, a seemingly escaped hostage, would cause him pity. 

“I’m Y/N” You hiccuped slightly, hand coming up to rub your shoulder. The General blinked, stepping back slightly. You felt blood leaving your face. He seemed to recognize your name and it scared you. A lot.

“Lady Y/N? Of the Centrality?” Hux gaped at you, his hands coming up to pull you into a hug. You glanced at the doctor and to your shock, she bowed. What was this?

“Oh darling.” That truly shocked you. Darling? This hug? What was happening?

“To think my fiance would end up on my ship? And after being kidnapped?! I must alert your father at once. Wait here.”

And with that, he was off, coat flapping about his ankles. You gaped after him. Just what in the hell was going on?

“Let’s get you cleaned up, my lady.” You numbly followed the doctor, mind racing. How were you Hux’s fiance? This was a strange dream. 

 

It was two more hours until Hux returned. In that time, you had questioned the Doctor subtly. You found, that your marriage to Hux had been arranged when you were 16. So for what you assumed for 5 years, you had never once met, seen eachother or even spoken. Some tradition? So by luck, by sheer luck, your lie had worked. But how long would it hold? 

Hux came into the room, a box in his arms. He placed it gently upon your bed. It was clothing and expensive looking clothing at that. 

“Your father is relieved. He sends his best.” Hux sat in the chair the doctor had been previously using. You nodded slowly, regarding him cautiously. The ginger smiled at you gently, his hand reaching out to pat your thigh beneath the blanket.

“I’m happy to finally meet you darling. Though I am sad it is under such conditions.” 

You nodded again, trying to read the emotions that flickered across his face. He seemed close to tears. As if the 5 years he had been waiting to meet his fiance, he’d been fearing and dreading the moment.

“I am sorry for my behavior earlier. Had I known, I wouldn’t have treated you as such.” He squeezed your thigh lightly. You watched as Hux glanced about the room in slight disgust. 

“I’ll have you moved to my quarters. Private and you’ll be able to keep tabs on your planet and read or shop. Whatever you like dear.”

You bit your lip, hands twisting in your lap. This was all so bizarre. But a tiny part of you was strangely happy. Extremely happy. This was nice, the kindness and care radiating of this man was comforting.

“Armitage” You began, halting as his gaze snapped to yours, “Ca-can I call you that?”

The ginger nodded, smiling slightly. “Of course. You’re my wife to be.”

You dipped your head in response. “This is all a bit overwhelming.” 

You weren’t lying. It was. You were still reeling from the fact that you were indeed in the Star Wars universe. Not only that, but you were apparently a very important figure. Hux stood, nodding. The ginger was clearly trying to be as accommodating as possible, which you appreciated. Still, it was strange. With a swift kiss to your forehead, he left, promising to send officers to escort you to your quarters. Or rather “Our Quarters” as he put it. And with that he was gone, taking the clothing box with him. 

And his word was true. Around what the good doctor said was dinner time, a group of three rather stiff looking people showed up. They all bowed to you respectfully, gesturing for you to follow. You did so slowly, still feeling slightly weak from the duress your body had been put under. They didn’t speak to you, their eyes darting quick glances before snapping forward again. It was slightly unnerving. 

After 10 minutes of walking and two elevator ride later, you found yourself alone, in front of large metal doors. After pausing for just a moment, you entered, looking about cautiously. The room was formal, not an ounce of personality in it. Dull grey walls with perfect white furniture. Bland and impersonal. It made sense though, he probably only slept and showered here.  
A spot of ginger caught your eyes and you squealed as a little orange cat peeked around one of the white couches, little green eye gazing at your curiously. The fans had been right! It was Millicent! You cooed at her, and slowly, she came out from hiding and began to rub her face all over your legs. 

You stood, walking about, peeking into different rooms. There was a tiny office and even smaller kitchen a HUGE bedroom and a rather fancy bathroom. Your clothing box lay upon the bed, a little note on the bed. You picked it up and smiled. Hux was informing you of when he should be back home. The note leaving instructions for how to order food or entertainment. 

You set it aside, reaching down to pat Millicent again. What you really wanted was a shower. It had been 4 days since your last one and you knew you looked and smelled less than pleasant. Stepping into the ornate bathroom, you glanced about. Fluffy white towels on a little shelf, ok good. Shampoo neatly lined the single shelf above the oversized tub. You quickly closed the door and stripped, tossing your dirty clothing to the floor. Looking in the large mirror, you winced, your right shoulder was mottled with purple and black bruises. It wasn’t pretty by any stretch of the imagination. You jumped as a loud yowl came from the other side of the door. Millicent was crying on the other side of the door. With a laugh, you opened it just enough for her to come in. The little cat blinked up at you, before leaping onto the toilet and settling into a comfy position. 

Looked like you had a buddy now. You smiled at her and turned the water on. In minutes the tub was filled with steamy water. You sunk in gratefully, the warm water a balm on your shoulder. You relaxed, a long sigh whooshing out of you. This was heavenly. 

You remained in there until the water went cold. Then you stood, quickly washed your hair and body under the spray of the shower and got out. You towelled off as the tub drained. Now you were cold and wanted to bundle up as quickly as possible. Racing out of the steamy bathroom, you squealed at the blast of chilly air that met you outside. Space was freaking cold it seemed. Too freaking cold. 

You opened the box and pulled out a heavy gown. Well that was no good, you weren’t about to go to some ball. Placing it on a chair, you picked up the next item. A dark grey and simple dress. It was soft and felt warm. Perhaps a nightgown? You decided that it would be regardless and pulled it on, revealing in the warmth it brought. You looked back in the box and frowned. It seemed Armitage hadn’t thought to get you and underwear. No matter. Taking the box, you placed it on the chair. 

Sliding beneath the warm covers, you drifted off to sleep. Millicent jumped up next to you, snuggling into your damp hair. 

 

When you awoke you blinked in confusion. Something orange and fuzzy was tickling your nose. You batted at it gently and it moved, meowing. Millicent. You smiled sleepily at her and laughed as she licked your nose. 

You froze as something slid around your waist. Turning, you looked and let out a tiny sigh of relief. It was Armitage. He slept peacefully, one arm draped over your waist, face snuggled up to your back. As you moved, he stirred, eyes opening slightly. You noted that they weren’t icy, they looked warmer, like Forget-Me-Not flower petals. Noticing you were awake, he sat up quickly, face concerned.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” You began, a hand coming up to pat his arm. He relaxed and smiled gently.

“I thought for a moment I had spooked you love.” He ran a hand tiredly through his now disheveled hair. “I thought perhaps, sleeping next to you was too forward.” 

You shook your head, smiling. Next to you, Millicent meowed. He smiled at her, reaching out a large hand to pat her little head.

“I’m glad she likes you.” 

In response, Millicent mewed again, purring slightly. You laughed, running your hand across her back. Hux settled back into the bed, motioning for you. You snuggled into his chest, enjoying his warmth. Hux kissed your forehead and the two of you fell back to sleep.

You soon fell into a schedule. Hux would leave early in the morning, petting Millicent and leaving the two of you to sleep. You’d get up a few hours after, shower, feed Millicent and then spend the day either exploring the ship or watching intergalactic news. The latter you found more interesting. The different politics, the people, the culture. It fascinated you. But not as much as Armitage. 

The ginger was so sweet. If you noticed a certain planet you liked, Armitage would find a way to bring you back a flower or cultural treat. Your quarters now were adorned with various silks, plants and furniture. It was quite a change from how it’d been in the beginning. 

“Are you happy.” Armitage looked at you with such sweetness, you blushed, nodding. Of course you were. You had achieved something you’d never thought possible. But there was still the nagging in the back of your mind. Was this a dream? Would you wake up from it? You hoped not. 

If it was, you wished to sleep forever. 

Walking over to Armitage, you sat in his lap, pulling up a data pad to show him your newest finds of the day. Millicent joined you, snuggling deep into your lap and purring. With Armitage’s face resting on your shoulder, you began, smiling down at him as you explained various cultures.

Though saddened by the fact that you may never see your old world ever again. You wished to never awaken. This was heaven and you were happy to remain in it.


	5. Celebrity Crush- PoexReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dancer meets a Pop-Star.

Your heels clicked as you made your way quickly down the sidewalk. The air was chilly, normal for this time of year, but today, you longed for warm weather. The city was much much too cold. The cold make your muscles ache and today that would impede you. 

You were a backup dancer for the very famous and much loved music artist Poe Dameron. His music was a strange electro pop. Something that the other dancers had complained about. But you loved it, it was like hip club music and hearing it often instiled the fire to dance all out. Yes you had choreography to follow, but there were moments to freestyle when you went all out. It was fun. 

“Y/N!” A voice chirped excitedly. You turned and smiled as Rose, a coworker and pal, ran up to you. 

“Ready for today?!” Her face was flushed pink with the cold and her eyes sparkled. You laughed lightly, nodding. The two of you were nearly at the studio and you could feel the excitement burbling in your blood.

“You think his friend Finn will be there?” Rose asked almost breathlessly. You laughed again, a teasing smile crossing your face.

“Will you actually talk to him this time?” You poked her nose lightly, smiling at her now bright red face. She sputtered slightly, clearly flustered. 

“Nah, Rose’ll just gawk at him from the corner.” 

You and Rose jumped at the new voice, turning to give a smirking Rey a look. Rey stuck out her tongue laughing. The two of you greeted her, smiling. 

In another few minutes you had arrived at the large skyscraper that housed the many studios, sound sets and the music video sets. Your trio entered, grateful for the warmth. 

“Hello girls!” Luke Skywalker, the security guard greeted you. You all chirped a hello, handing over your dance bags for him to put through the metal detector. Working with a celebrity was tough at times, lots of security, so much security. 

After walking through the detectors yourself, you made your way to the elevators. 

“So warm up, then which studio was it?” Rey asked, digging through her bag for the day’s agenda. You shrugged, peeking over her shoulder to look. You hadn’t actually done anything for the music video yet. The past 2 months had been auditions, than choreography for the girls that made it. In that time, 

You, Rey and Rose had all become good friends. You had worked with Rey before for a New Year’s Dance Extravaganza with the lovely singer Phasma. It had been nice to work with her again. 

“It says……” Rey ran her finger down the times, stopping right before the lunch break.

“Uh, Partnering?” She looked at you, clearly confused. You were just as confused. What the three of you had been learning seemed like a singular dance, not at all partner esque. You could be wrong however. 

“Well, I guess we’ll see.” You mused, stepping out of the elevators and heading to your studio. You, Rose and Rey all shared a studio for warm up. It was nice to just blast tunes as you warmed up with friends rather than the other dancers who were kind of strangers. 

Your warm up began slowly. Basic stretching to limber up your muscles. Toes, then feet, then legs. From their your hips, torso, arms and neck. Then you began to do crunches, push-ups and a basic kick routine. It was an hour and a half long and for most, that’d be it. But for you and the other girls, it was a needed start to a long day of dancing. 

“Ready?” You panted slightly, swiping sweat from your forehead. Rose and Rey nodded, smiling. They got into position. Standing shoulder to shoulder and facing the studio mirror. You stood behind them, arms raised. And began.

The entire first routine was only a minute long, but it was fast. The complex foot work and trying not to whack each other with your arms took a lot of concentration. It’d only take more once you were in heels. You usually didn’t start practice in them, not wanting to wear out yourself too fast. 

After 8 run throughs, you paused for water and to stretch a bit more. Rey lay on the floor, texting, while Rose sat in front of the mirror, slipping on her heels.

You all looked up when someone knocked on the door. You crossed to it, expecting Mrs.Organa, your choreographer. But it wasn’t, it was some ginger guy. He scowled down at you and you waited, not intimidated.

“Can I help you?” You asked, crossing your arms.

“I’m here to teach you another routine. The partnering section for the music video.” His voice was cold and no-nonsense. 

Great, your least favourite type of dancer. You stepped aside, giving the other girls a look. They both rolled their eyes, clearly peeved as well. 

You were at least happy to learn the next part. It was always a fun challenge to see how fast you could catch on to a dance. You, Rose and Rey all competed to be the first to know it by heart.

The ginger marched to the middle of the room, surveying your trio, before turning and looking about the room.

“Mr.Dameron has spoken to you three I presume?” 

No, he hadn’t. Not really anyway. After auditions, he had spoken to the large group of girls who had made it. All about making a groundbreaking video, being a team, etc. But one on one? No he hadn’t. 

Rose expressed this, frowning as the ginger scoffed lightly. 

What a prick. 

“Show me the intro.”

Your eyebrows raised. So you guys were the intro part? That was pretty awesome. Though it was annoying that the lack of communication was pretty evident in the corporation. 

Your trio got into place and began. The entire time, the ginger frowned. It only furthered your vigor with the dance, trying to prove to him that your little group could out dance his sour ass any day.

He nodded shortly, rubbing his chin. You stood, waiting for some harsh comment or critique. 

“Well. Not bad.” He hummed. 

Not expected. At all. But it was preferred. 

“Alright. So you’re alright. You can actually dance.” 

Ah, there it was, barbed comments. Much more expected. 

You rolled your eyes, giving Rey a look. She matched it, sticking out her tongue. Rose giggled, stifling it as the Ginger scowled. 

“Well. Take a break, eat. The boys aren’t ready yet. Mr.Dameron is currently re-doing a few vocals.”

You nodded, using all of your will not to roll your eyes again. Your trio had been dancing for years, this extra instruction was unneeded. You slipped on sweats over your dance shorts, shuffling out towards the cafeteria. Luckily the food there was good, so going out in the cold was not needed. 

“Uggggh, I want pizza, but I need to stay on my diet.” Rose murmured, gazing at the rather impressive selection. You and Rey looked at her and she blushed.

“Girl, fuck that guy. You’re fabulous and don’t need to diet.” Rey stated, loading up her plate with pizza, garlic knots and a doughnut. You made a similar meal and watched as Rose looked at the both of you, then the meal selection. She smiled and did the same. 

You were glad. Her previous boyfriend, who had lasted a month, had commented on her weight. You and Rey had sat him down to ask him “What the fuck?” and he ended up dumping Rose for having “Intimidating Friends.”, which was total BS and she stood by your guys, rather than him. You were   
happy your friendship was so strong. 

Sitting to eat, you glanced about, wondering if any of the male dancers you could currently see would be your partners. Clearly it was a big deal, if Poe Dameron himself was speaking to you. It was sorta exciting. 

Your trio finished quickly, chatting about various topics. It was a nice lunch, but went by too fast. You didn’t want to go back to the ginger. But alas, you had too. After all, the paycheck was nice for this job. 

Reentering the studio, you nearly stopped. 3 more men had joined Ginger. A larger, moody looking man who seemed like he had never danced in his life. 

You knew the other two, Finn, Roses crush and of course Mr. Poe Dameron. 

You nodded to them, walking over to your bag to kick off the sweats and slip on your pair of heels. Behind you, you could hear the murmuring of the men. Was the Ginger to dance? That was interesting, most choreographers usually didn’t take part in the actual performance. 

“Alright Girls.” Your trio frowned, you were all grown women. But you ignored it, you were a professional after all. The three of you stood, waiting. The ginger walked up to you, moving to the center of the room. He moved the Rose to the right and slightly behind you. He did the same with Rey, moving her to the left. You all stood, waiting.

The ginger stepped back, hand on his chin again as he regarded you. 

“Ok, Finn. Go with the tiny one.” 

You suppressed a scowl. The dude hadn’t even bothered to learn your names, much less give you his name. It was so rude. Rey thought so too and came back with one of her usually snarky remarks. 

“Technically we’re all smaller than you and our heights are just different by inches sooooooo, Learn our names, maybe?” 

He scowled and you suppressed a giggle. Served him right.

“Fine. Names?”

You all stated your names, eyes rolling and suppressed scowls flickering on your lips. He nodded, saying he was Armitage. A stuck up name, that suited him. 

Finn walked over to Rose, standing besides the now red faced woman. You shot her a tiny thumbs up and her face went even redder.

“Ren, you go with Rey.” The big guy stalked over, the permanent scowl plastered on his face. Rey looked up at him, face set in a stoney look. You smiled slightly, then frowned. That meant you were paired with mister Armitage. That sucked.

You blinked. Or not?

Poe came and stood beside you, smiling down at you, his warm brown eyes twinkling slightly.

“Nice to meet you Y/N.” He murmured, you nodded slowly, stammering out a greeting. This was unexpected turn. You knew he’d be dancing, but there was a larger group of girls that was part of that. 

Armitage nodded at the posing, humming slightly to himself in thought. You stood, awkwardly, trying not to stare at the incredibly handsome man that now stood next to you. He was your boss and you needed to be chill. 

He was hot though. You weren’t gunna deny that. Those dark brown eyes, and silky curls. So handsome.

Armitage began explaining slowly, marking out steps as he went. He started with Rose and Finn, who slowly learned what looked like an extremely new-age tango. They twined together, Rose’s face bright red as she giggled nervously. You smiled, Finn looked like he was having as much fun, joking each   
time he tripped over his own feet. 

To the left of you, you had to suppress a laugh. Rey and Ren were currently giving eachother death looks while doing a very, very sexy dance. You felt a breath puff across your shoulder, as behind you, Poe too suppressed a laugh. 

Armitage stood back and nodded at Poe. The man turned to you and smiled again. The look sending shivers through your core. 

“So, this scene. Or rather, song part, is like, a futuristic battleship.” He began, his smile growing wider. 

“We’re gunna have little robots and space creatures.” You smiled, the idea was super cute. You liked it a lot. 

“So for this, I kinda wanted your input. I’m singing the whole time and sorta should face the front, so, I wasn’t sure how we’d dance.” 

He looked at you with such eager happiness that made your heart melt. You hummed lightly, tapping your chin in thought.

You supposed a ballet type dance could work. Light and airy, It would allow you to twirl and leap about him while he sang. It would also contrast the inherent intimacy of the other two dances. You suggested it and Poe nodded eagerly, patting your shoulder in congratulations. You blushed, feeling slightly silly. 

Them music began and your group started off. It was an interesting dynamic. Though your initial thought of Armitage had been, a stuck up ass. He was pretty smart in terms of the dance and pairing everyone up. Rose and Finn just seemed to fit together naturally, while although Rey and Ren where glaring daggers at each other, that in itself was an amazing chemistry that came through their dance. You felt the chemistry with Poe, twirling about him smiling like an idiot. His eyes were just so entrancing, the gentle brown drawing you in and making you feel some sort of fire in your heart. 

Was it the start of a crush? 

After two hours of dancing, Armitage gave you a break. You sat with Rose and Rey, nibbling on a granola bar. Rey sat grumpily, viciously eating a small sandwich. 

“That big asshole makes me mad.” She grunted, glaring over at the man in question. You smirked, she was attracted to him and frustrated that it was so. Her piercing gaze turned on you and you out right laughed, her look was so amusing. Rose snorted along beside you, then coughed as she choked slightly on her water. You clapped her back, still trying not to laugh. 

“Screw you guys.” Rey mumbled, face bright red. You giggled into your granola bar again, trying to keep your face straight. 

“Miss Y/N?” You looked up, mouth suddenly dry. Poe stood before you, smiling his amazing sexy smile. You mumbled what could have been a yes, face going red. 

“Do you have any plans tonight?” You blinked, unsure if you had heard him tonight. He stood, still smiling. You looked at Rose and Rey, the two girls looking just as shocked as you sure you did. 

“Um. No I don’t” You stated numbly, wondering why he was asking. His grin grew wide, eyes lighting up.

“Would you perhaps go to dinner with me? Around 7?” His voice was so happy, so hopeful. You just sat in shock, mouth hanging open slightly.

“Y-yes?” It came out as a question, eyes wide. He reached out, handing you a small slip of paper. His number. You smiled up at him, still disbelieving. Poe smiled, flashing his pearly white teeth. He winked and walked back to the other guys. 

“Wha……..what just happened?” You looked at the other girls, eyes wide. They both shrugged, mouths hanging open in shock. 

“Poe Dameron asked you out?” Rose whispered, her eyes widening as excitement grew in her eyes.

“Oh my god Y/N! POE DAMERON ASKED YOU OUT!” Her voice became a shriek, cheeks rosy. You shushed her, cheeks going red as the four men looked   
over. Rose shrieked behind her hands, eyes bright. Rey snorted, looking at you seriously. 

“You really gunna go?” 

You nodded slowly, a tiny smile spreading across your face. “Why not?”

You stood to continue practice, shaking slightly in excitement. This was a different turn to the day, something you never expected. Behind you, Rose burbled excitedly, listing off hairdos and dresses for you to try. You smiled gently, getting into your spot as Poe walked over. 

This was fun, What could go wrong?

 

\----------------

 

The paparazzi. That’s what. Somehow, someone had found out about your date. You nearly shrieked as you opened the lobby door to your apartment and found out on the sidewalk, at least 40 different people, all with cameras or mics, all scrambling for your attention. 

You stood frozen behind the door, not wanting to open it. Hell, you couldn’t open it, they were all pressed against it, tugging on the locked doors, shouting questions through the heavy glass.

“Geez.” Rey huffed, turning and tugging you towards the parking deck, “No walking now.”

You nodded numbly, stumbling in your heels. Rose was quick behind you, her excitement palpable.

“You’re like a celebrity Y/N!” 

“Great.” You groaned, this is not what you wanted. Who in hell had leaked this? Hell, why did people care so much? It wasn’t their life, their moment to watch. 

Opening the door to the parking deck, you groaned. More Paparazzi. These people were smart, really smart. 

“Rose, you get her there, I’ll hold them off.” Rey tossed her keys to Rose, stomping over to the crowd. She was gunna make a scene. A BIG scene. 

Middle fingers raised, she began stomping about infront of them, hurling harsh words and taunting the now riled up crowd. 

You and Rose ran to Rey’s car, sliding in quickly and locking the doors. Luckily no one had taken notice yet. You peeled out of the parking deck, tires screeching. Rose drove like a race car driver. She was still excited, smiling over at you. You smiled back, nervous.

“You got this Y/N!!” Rose made a quick turn, smiling the whole time. 

“I hope so.” She was driving quick enough and deftly enough, that you doubted anyone would be able to follow you. 

Quickly, much too quickly, you were at the restaurant. Oh boy was it fancy looking. You looked down at your tight black dress and matching heels. Was this enough? You felt sort of drab in comparison. 

“Go go!! Before any paparazzi get here!” Rose chirped, waving her hands.” 

You nodded, stumbling out of the car and into the restaurant.

Yup definitely underdressed. You felt ashamed slightly, you looked like a drab little sparrow in a crowd of bright Birds of Paradise. You could feel your cheeks heating as you looked about worriedly. Where was Poe? It was 7:11, he should be here by now. 

The waiters and hostess looked at you distastefully, they no doubt didn’t think you belonged. You sighed shakily, perhaps this was a joke of sorts?

“Y/N!” You jumped as an arm slid about your waist, a red faced Poe was smiling down at you. He was slightly out of breath. Relief swirled through you as you smiled back. 

“Sorry, took a little while to lose the Paparazzi.” 

You nodded, following him as he guided you to a table. You sat gingerly, face still red. This was a bit uncomfortable, you still felt out of place, even with Poe here. Poe motioned to a waiter, who quickly made his way over.

“You hungry? I am!” Poe chirped cheerily, flashing his dazzling smile again. You smiled nervously. You were hungry, but also so nervous that you didn’t want to risk eating.

You ordered quickly, a salad with a strange name. You hoped you could eat it. Poe ordered an appetizer and an entry, saying he hoped you'd try the former as it was his favorite. 

“Are you ok?” Poe asked, resting his head on his hands. You nodded slightly, biting your lips.

“I’m just not used to places like this? To paparazzi?” You murmured, sipping delicately at your water. 

The man nodded, running a hand through his fluffy hair. “Well, yeah. I guess I didn’t think of that.” 

Poe’s face turned red and he looked down at the table, fiddling with his silverware. You reached out and patted his hand.

“It’s not bad!” You quipped, not wanting him to feel bad. Poe smiled up at you again, sighing slightly.

You opened your mouth to continue and paused, mouth hanging open. From where you sat, you had a perfect view of the door. And right now, as you sat and gawked, a group of people, with cameras and mics, was pouring in.

“Oh my god.” You whispered, paling slightly. Were the paparazzi allowed to follow you in? Allowed to film in a private business. 

You watched as the hostess and waiters attempted and failed to stop them.   
Poe glanced at what you were looking as and cursed. “Really?” He snapped, clearly upset. Poe turned to you, a roguish grin crossing his lips.

“Want to have a bit of a crazy chase?”   
Your heart leapt slightly as you glanced again behind him, you had been spotted.

“Alright!” 

In a second Poe had grabbed your hand and was pulling you along. You followed quickly, maneuvering around the various confused people. Stumbling slightly as you glanced back, you tightened your hand as you saw the mass of paparazzi that were attempting to shove their way through the restaurant. 

Poe pulled you into a room, locking the door behind you.

You squeaked, “This is the men’s room!” Poe shrugged and you finally noticed his sleek black tux. He looked handsome. 

Poe opened the small window and motioned you over. You went, flinching as someone began pounding on the door. Geez these people were adamant. Poe grabbed your waist and your face went red. He hoisted you up and you squirmed through the window. You landed with a shriek on the dirty alley ground. 

Would he fit?

He did, sliding through with a grunt and falling to the pavement. Poe stood quickly, grabbing your hand again and tugging you along. 

“Gotta just get somewhere they won’t find us!” He panted, winding through the back alleyways. You followed silently, mind racing. 

They would expect him to be going home, or to be in anywhere in this part of town. You hlated, stumbling slightly as Poe was jerked to a stop by your tugging. 

“Follow me!” 

It was now you leading, tugging him behind you as you headed towards the part of town where you lived. Your heels slide slightly on the grimy pavement and you nearly tripped, saved by Poe’s strong arms wrapping about your waist. You smiled at him gratefully and continued your fleeing. His   
hand was warm in yours, it was a comfort. 

After 15 minutes of running, you had to stop, your breath short. You panted, leaning against a dirty wall to catch your breath. Poe crouched, hands on his knees as he too panted.

“We’re nearly there.” You wheezed, wincing at the stitch in your side. He nodded, running a hand through his hair. Straightening, you walked the rest of the way. 

It was dark and chilly. You shivered and walked close to Poe. He wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you close.

“I’m sorry for tonight.” He whispered, rubbing your arms. You smiled up at him tiredly.

“Don’t be. I feel bad.” You murmured, “This is your life everyday. It must suck!” 

The man laughed tiredly, nodding. “There are some days I wish I could just be a regular person.” 

He sighed, seeming lost in thought. You hugged him warmly, tugging him out of the alleyways and towards a little shop.

It was your favorite Thai food place. You walked in, straightening and brushing off your dress. The owner, James came out and greeted you cheerily.

“Miss, Y/N! The usual?” He looked slightly concerned at your disheveled look and Poe’s now rumbled and ruined suit.

You nodded, gesturing at Poe, “Could we get a private area? We don’t want to be seen.”

James nodded, leading you to the back. A tiny table sat next to the kitchen, perfectly hidden from view. You sat as Poe nodded towards you, requesting the same meal. James nodded, recognition in his eyes.

“He won’t tell anyone I’m here, will he?” Poe murmured, shrugging off his suit jacket. You shook your head, smiling.

“For a tiny bit, Rey and I were pretty famous for being backup dancers for Phasma. We had a large fan following, to the point of stalking.” You shrugged at his shocked look, “This place was a safe space, still is!” 

Poe nodded, smiling tiredly. He rested against the table, taking a sip of water.

“What an adventure. I’m glad I didn’t bring BB.”

You gave him a questioning look, confused. The brunette smiled, “My corgi!” 

Smiling, you laughed. You were surprised, pleasantly so. 

“How does no one know?” You teased him slightly. Poe shrugged. “I don’t want my dog hounded by the press?” 

You snorted at the slight pun, smiling at his rosy cheeks. 

“But anyway. What a night.” Poe looked at you apologetically. “I hope we can have another date after this.”

You blinked. Of course you wanted to. Yes, dating a celebrity would be a bit of a hassle, dealing with the paparazzi was a bit much. But you were willing   
to do so for this man. Poe was genuinely happy and kind and you were attracted to that. 

James came out of the kitchen, two steaming bowls of fried rice and tofu in his hands. You dug in gratefully. 

“Maybe next time we can do a movie at my place?” You smiled around a mouthful of food. Poe nodded eagerly, digging into his meal. 

You felt happy, today was certainly an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!. Gunna try to update my stories again this week, college is already crazy, homework on the first week is not fun haha.


	6. Pissy Patient Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is still on that dumb shit

“So,” You started, wiggling your rear a bit to get just a bit more comfortable in your chair. “Spill the tea.” You sipped at your hot chocolate, revealing at the sweet taste. 

Across from you, Armitage smirked over his cup of coffee, pale eyebrows raising slightly. “Is that the new term they use these days?”

You shrugged, rolling your eyes slightly. “ My two nurses use it. When they want to be catty.” 

Armitage’s eyebrows went higher, as if to say, ‘Them? Catty?’ 

You flapped a hand at him, laughing, “They may be the most useless nurses ever, but they can be down right bitchy when they want to be.” 

Your ginger companion hummed in acceptance, sipping delicately at his drink. You did likewise, humming happily. You both sat in a private cafe, Higher ups only! But because you a lowly Doctor had become a friend of General Hux, you now had quite a few more privileges. 

This is what you lived for. Early morning gossip with someone who was just as cynical and bitchy as you were. At the old base, it had been your faithful assistant Drew. When you had arrived at main ship, you had thought that you would have to rebuild that sort of relationship. Or even never get the level of bitchiness you aspired to be.

But no, surprisingly Armitage was the other person who matched your attitude. 

You had decided one morning, that rather than spend breakfast fuming in your small, dark, ugly room, that you’d go to a small secluded dining area. (Not noticing the level red clearance marker on your map.) It was after a disappointing bowl of cereal, you decided to grab a cup of coffee for old time’s sake. 

Sitting in a corner and watching the stars and planets shining outside, you were surprised when a low voice murmured something. 

You had looked up, eyebrows nearly shooting off your face in surprise. Armitage stood stiffly, cup of coffee in hand, eyebrows raised. He first chastised you for using a high ranking officer area, then rather sheepishly asked to join you. You had nodded to his question both surprised and happy.

And the rest was history. The both of you ranting, gossiping and laughing together every morning since. 

“So did you hear Ren destroyed another room.” Armitage drawled, amusement in his eyes. You rolled your eyes, snorting. This was no news to you, but noting the glint in Hux’s eyes you knew there was more to it.

“Who hasn’t.” You took a large gulp of your cocoa, coughing slightly. “I’m just glad he hasn’t hurt himself.”

You and Armitage shared a look, “Again.” You both said dryly, smirking at the unison in your speech.

Ah yes, ever since you had fixed his face and chest from the fight , Kylo “I’m a big boy Sith Lord” Ren, seemed more prone to injury. And not a little scrape here or there. He was somehow cutting skin to the bone, burning various limbs, etc. And so, you knew, everyone knew, it was self inflicted.

And why?

Because he had a crush on you. A deep burning crush apparently.

You weren’t sure how you felt about it. On one hand, he was sweet to you, but it was sweetness of a strange kind. As in, troopers who disrespected you suddenly were relocated, officers that gave you lip suddenly were kitchen staff or cleaning staff. It was rather bizarre. And to be frank, it intimidated you slightly. But you didn’t mind it, fewer people dared to disrespect you on this hulking ship.

Not to mention you weren’t sure you had forgiven him yet for nearly breaking your nose. And making a fool of you whilst he was ill. Not to mention you now being woken at all hours of the night to tend to his never ending line of injuries. 

“How are things going government wise?” You asked, wanting to get your mind of a subject that kept you up so late at night. And not awake all night in a way you’d like….

Armitage grimaced, sighing heavily. Clearly not the subject he wanted to think about.

“It goes shittily.” He quipped, chugging the rest of his coffee. He set the mug down a little too hard and it clacked loudly, startling you slightly. The ginger looked tired, rubbing his face and sighing as he looked out the window.

You nodded, trying to think of another topic to bitch on. Not too much today though. It was another unbitchy day it seemed. And now it looked like it was time to go back to work. After you had finished coffee you and Armitage always parted ways. 

Armitage began to rise and froze as a loud bellow reverberated through the room. You both made a ‘WTF’ face at each other, though Armitage’s morphed into a look of revolted rage. You whipped around, eyes wide. 

The both of you scowled at the person who was now panting in front of you. Of course, of-FUCKING-course. Kylo Ren, Master of the dark way and of getting into 20 “accidents” a day.

“I. I need medical attention.” Kylo rasped, blood dripping from his lips.

As a member of the medical community, you were used to panic, concern, sometimes even sorrow and disgust. 

But this. This was the first time you had felt rage. It concerned you slightly, you had great pride in your medical expertise and manner. But you had treated Kylo over 70 times now. AT LEAST 70. Coulda been more. Probably was more, at this rate he was going to go septic and just die. 

“What did you do.” You hissed, stomping over to him. In just a glance you had an answer to your question. The long gash on his forehead was all but spurting blood everywhere. The thick mess of blood ran in rivulets down his handsome face, splattering onto the grey tiles of the floor annnnnnnnd your brand new heels. 

What dumbass had decided that medical crew needed to wear white? 

Squinting back at the dazed and definitely concussed Commander Ren, you sighed. He had either A). Smashed his head against a wall, or B). Smacked a glass into his forehead.

At this point you didn’t care. 

“Armitage.” You huffed, holding your hand out. The ginger general slapped your handy dandy mini-medical pack into your grasp. Out of the corner of your eye you noted how mottle Hux’s face was.

Yuuuuup, he was as pissed as you were. No doubt running the figures on how much the First Order had spent of medical supplies. Also your paycheck, cause while you hated the job, your paychecks were thick, with two C’s. 

“Um. I punched him.” A new voice intoned. 

You blinked and finally noticed the tall and aggressive looking man (robot?) standing behind Kylo. Judging by his weird armor and his mask, this man was a Knight of Ren.

“I’m sorry.” The man continued, his hands twitching nervously by his sides. 

You nodded, squinting. Ok so it wasn’t Kylo. Which was good, but also worrisome. The guy was bigger than Kylo and his fists were the size of a freaking tea kettle. 

“Ok, Big guy, General Hux, grab Ren and escort him to the med bay. I can’t have him falling down a garbage shoot or something.” You shook your feet slightly, attempting to flick off the now copious amounts of blood that sat on them.

“Let’s go.” You huffed, spinning slightly and marching towards the door. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Is he ok?” The large Knight hovered beside you, somehow timid. You grunted, squinting at the readout on the monitor. The knight moved even closer, black mask close to the screen.

“Bro if you do not step out of my space, then I will have you removed from my damn office.” You snapped, lightly pushing him back. The behemoth flinched, quickly shuffling back and sitting next to your two assistants. 

Geez, was he a really a Knight of Ren? Sure as hell didn’t act like it. 

Then again, with you current special treatment, any officer in their right mind wouldn’t dare oppose you.

“How do you feel Kylo?” You asked, glancing back at the machine readout. The sith lord grunted in response, eyes glaring daggers at you. Internally, you smirked at his obvious misery. 

The man had pushed you to your limit, so you had ordered a very expensive, yet very worthwhile machine. Sure the price had made Hux shriek in indignation, but in the end, he had agreed with you. 

The lovely number Kylo was in now was a mix between a bacta tank and a droid. Pretty much a big metal doctor. AKA you didn’t necessarily need to treat Kylo anymore and hopefully he’d stop ripping himself to shreds. 

The machine beeped pleasantly, it’s odd tiny voice letting you know that the patient was finished. With a hiss, the lid opened and the machine gently tilted, allowing Ren to slide right out and onto a cot.

“Get rid of it.” The Commander glared daggers at you, lips twisted in a scowl. You laughed, leaning over him to tap the machine closed. As you did so, you tried to ignore the fact that Kylo’s breath picked up and that he was definitely getting a good view down your shirt. 

Pulling back slightly, you frowned at his red cheeks. God he was like a horny teenager. But no matter.

His forehead looked perfect, smooth, no scar, absolutely perfect. Good no damage.

You turned, looking over your shoulder, motioning to the Timid Trio behind you. “Get out.”

They all stood and shuffled quickly outside the room. You waited till the door clicked close and then turned back to your childish patient.

“Ren. I swear to whatever you believe in. If you keep this up, I will go to Snoke myself.” You voice was cold, because you meant it. This was getting tiresome, it was wasting resources. 

‘God just be a man and ask me out if you wanna see me’ You thought bitterly, grabbing the light pen from your pocket and shining it in his eyes. After the concussion check you could just give him sleep meds and send him to bed. 

“I’m sorry.” 

You blinked, staring down at Kylo. Of all the things he could say, this? Was not what you expected. 

“Oooooookay, definitely some sorta brain damage.” You quipped, feeling slightly shaken. Had he ever said that in his life? Kriff this scared you more than any rampage through the halls.

“I’m fine.” Ren huffed, rolling his amber eyes, “I’m just stupid.”

You nodded slowly, inching back slightly. Your gut was twisting with anxiety now. You had broken the Sith Lord in training. Oh Gods Snoke was going to murder you, probably slowly.

“Just stay there Kylo, I need to grab something.” You patted his arm awkwardly and swiftly exited the room. Once in the main med bay, you practically dove for the nearest communicator, snatching it up and dialing General Hux. 

“Y/n, how is the Commander?” Hux’s face was filled with annoyance, clearly expecting you to tell him that the new machine had been destroyed or the whole med bay. 

“Um, well.” You coughed, licking your lips, “He uh, apologized to me and um, said he was stupid.” 

Hux’s eyebrows shot nearly to his hairline, eyes wide with what you assumed was fear. 

“What did you do?!” He hissed and although the holo-feed was blue, you could tell his face was mottled red. 

“I don’t know!! If I did I wouldn’t have called you!!” You hissed back, glancing back at the room you had left. Your jaw went slack, Kylo was exciting the room, eyes burning a hole into your very soul.

“Ohhhhhh Shit. Um Bye Hux, forever probably.” You tossed the communicator away, rushing up to the glowering Sith lord. 

“Ok Ren, um let’s get you back in the room, ok?” This was so unnerving, normally you had a steadfast bitchy attitude. But this? You were terrified, he looked ready for a rampage and you were the cause of it. 

That and the punch to the head. You were petty enough to take a moment to glare at the sheepish Knight of Ren who stood by silently.

“We need to start over Doctor.” Kylo stated bluntly, amber eyes still burning into your soul.

You let out a squeak as he grabbed your face, large hands clasping either side of your face. 

Oh gods here it is. Here we go, he was going to squash your head. Your hands came up to weakly grasp at his wrists.

He kissed you. Soft and almost pleading. And then he was gone, storming out of the medbay as you and everyone else present watched him go. 

You touched your lips, incredulous. What was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three will be out at some point

**Author's Note:**

> First of the little stories. If you have a particular character you'd like to see, shoot me a message and I'll see what I can do. :)


End file.
